When the Vow Breaks
by Punkpoet69
Summary: After a marriage that brought her only insecurity, she seeks a life now of peace and independence with their ten-year-old twins. However, Troy wants to put their marriage back together, because he liked the wife he used to have, but she never wants to be that person again. Can they find the strength to move forward?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**_ _ **  
**_

"It's supposed to be a work dinner," Hailey said.

"Mr. Cross will be there, but there will be other people there too." Hannah added.

"I see?" Troy said keeping his eyes on his cards. "Do we know where they're going?"

"We don't know," Hailey answered.

"We're going to Spencer's," Gabriella said fastening her earring in place as she looked from the twins to Troy. Troy had come right from work. He was fit and attractive, with sandy brown hair, well chiseled features, and an infuriating sense humor. He looked tired, but he had ever since she'd known him.

They'd met when she was still in college in Albuquerque, her home town. They'd been set up by mutual friends, and hit it off and married within the year. Soon they were setting roots in Georgia where Troy had been raised. Troy had started his business and she'd been a happy, quiet little housewife.

At first she'd tried really hard not to begrudge him. He'd lived in the area for most of his life, expect the few years he' been working in Albuquerque, and he'd grown up with most of the men on his crew. Naturally when they were looking for work they all gravitated toward him.

Then things began to change after the twins. She kept hoping things would change when his work slowed down. His work as a contractor was stressful and consuming, no doubt about that, but it had slowly become the priority in his life. She found herself night after night thinking, _maybe after the next project, maybe after he finished with the next job._ But nothing ever seemed go back to the way things had been.

His career had been more important than anything she and the twins seemed to need form him. He make jokes, become fun dad when she was trying to discipline the girls. And worst of all he'd refused to acknowledge she might even have a reason to be upset.

"You girls be good for your daddy," she said before shifting her attention to Troy. "Bed time is eight thirty."

"No problem," Troy smirked as he pulled out a card from his hand and placed it on the table.

"I fold," Hannah sighed as she put her cards down.

Gabriella eyes widen, "Are you playing poker?"

"Relax, we're playing for Lego pieces," Troy murmured.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen in tiny apartment. The separation had been bitter since Troy had refused to accept it or even understand why Gabriella wanted it at all. Part of her had been absolutely convinced that divorce was the only option left for them. But she'd also been reluctant to give up on the marriage completely, so she'd agreed to wait a year before making any decisions.

However, six months into their agreement they also agreed that it might be better to take a break so they could rest and recover from the emotion exhaustion that went along with working on their marriage.

Her eyes paused when she glimpsed a picture of them on the refrigerator. It was taking at party right after the announcement of her pregnancy. Troy had been a little skinner then, not yet fully filled out with the muscles and callus hands that come from the job, but he mostly looked the same. Her eyes lingered on his familiar face and the affectionate, almost protective look in his eyes.

She wanted him to look at her that way again. She wanted to feel the way she had that day, believing she could trust him completely, give herself to him completely, know that he would never let her down. Back then she'd been so convinced that there was no other man in the world as brilliant and funny and wonderful as he was.

She still believed it. Now if only they could live together.

She walked back into the living room, "I shouldn't be too late." She smiled at him then looked back at her twins. "They have really good French silk pie at Spencer's, so maybe I'll bring home some dessert for tomorrow."

Both girls celebrated.

Gabriella looked back towards Troy. He'd never wanted her to take this job to begin with. He hadn't even wanted her to work outside the home, although he'd said he wouldn't stand in her way. He hadn't seem to resent it so much lately though.

"How was work?" Gabriella asked trying to study his face this time. He looked more tired than normal. He'd hurt himself a few years back on the job when he'd and some of his crew had fallen through the second floor of one of his restoration jobs. His back sometimes gave him trouble because of it, but he'd always put up a strong front. Despite everything They'd gone through, she still couldn't help but want to take care of him.

"It was okay."

When she peered at him closely, after a moment he seemed to understand and his expression softened. "Really Brie, I'm fine."

"Well, thank you again for coming over last minute. The sitter canceled and I didn't know what else to do." She shifted through her clutch making sure she had everything. Her brow winkled as she thought over all her possessions.

"Do you have your keys?" Troy murmured.

"Shit," she whispered as she turned to see him motion to her keys laying on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Troy watched her carefully as she fluttered about making sure everything was in place. The green fabric of her dress fitted to her curves. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly so and his hands itched to pulled her to him.

This stupid break was seriously beginning to make him dizzy. He wanted his wife back. He wanted her back at home where she belonged. In their bed. His eyes darted over his cards towards his two daughters who were carefully looking at Hailey's hand of cards and collaborating together to run him out of the pink Lego collection he'd managed to acquire during his last game.

"One moment girls," he got up from his seat on the couch and followed Gabriella as she made her way towards the front door.

"I put the number of the restaurant on the fridge if you need me."

"You know, I was there when you delivered them right?" he said with a playful smirk. "I've been there for the scratched knees, late night tummy aches and even a few really bad school plays."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware."

"So I can handle one Tuesday night," he said with a smile as he reached out his hand to gentle slide a finger over her right shoulder. "You look nice."

Gabriella nodded, "I have to go."

"Me too, I'm about to lose the shirt off my back to your two little hustlers."

"Is it too much to ask to just play something age appropriate for once like… I don't know …Go Fish?"

"There is nothing wrong with poker."

"There's also nothing wrong with Go Fish, Old Maid, Uno or Candy Land… they're ten years old Troy."

"Hey," he said lifting a finger. "Don't talk about Candy Land, one day I will rule that land with an iron fist."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Right, I forget. Everything's a joke to you." She pulled the door the open and stepped outside. "Just make sure they're asleep by eight thirty."

Troy nodded as he chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from frowning. "You bet."

When the door closed Troy let out a small slur of curse words under his breath. He felt a familiar swell of guilt and defensiveness, both at the same time. He'd felt like that way every time he and Gabriella argued. It started off small enough, first it was it about small chores, then about the garage, then the girls.

It all just seemed to snowball until all they could do was argue. Troy made his way back into the small open floor living room/kitchen. Hailey and Hannah were giggling to themselves as they sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. He forced himself to smile. He didn't get to spend as much time as he wanted to with his girls and when he did have the opportunity he didn't want to brood over his lost.

"Who wants to watch the Little Mermaid?"

"Is this because you're losing?" Hannah asked with a small frown.

"Hey," Troy winced. "What kind of poker face it that?" he hurried to his seat. "I'm not losing."

"Yes you are daddy," Hannah smiled with excitement. Hailey smiled as she placed her cards on the table revealing a full house.

"Pay up."

Troy let out his a breath as he looked down at his hand. "I got to start playing with people my own age." Leaning back in his chair he let out a long breath.

Later that night Troy sat up with both girls reading aloud from one of their designated bedtime story books that Gabriella had left out for him. He read about four pages in when he let out a sigh and looked down at both girls in agony.

"This book doesn't even have pictures," he huffed. He flipped the book over and looked at the cover. "Are you guys even enjoying this?"

"Sometimes it's confusing," Hannah explained as she shifted underneath the covers. "Mommy explains it."

"Mommy says that writers today are lazy and that people use to be able write better," Hailey supplied.

Troy raised a brow as he looked back at the book in question. "Right," he said putting the book aside for now. "So what about that Ariel?" Troy let out a breath.

"Daddy do you still love mommy?" Hailey asked quietly.

Troy nodded slowly. "Of course I do," he was almost of breath by the confession.

"Then why did you let her go out with Mr. Cross?" Hannah followed up.

Troy shook his head, "Now you girls know that not what this is," he got out of his chair that sat between the two beds and sat at the edge of Hannah's little pink bed. "Are you girls upset about tonight? About mommy going out to dinner?"

"No," the girls said.

Troy nodded, "Sometimes mommy has to go to dinner with her work friends. It's part of her job as a Historic Preservation Specialist. She needs to find people who want their homes restored so that daddy can fix them."

"How come you don't go to dinner's daddy?" Hannah asked reaching for Troy's hand.

"Well, that's because daddy spends his day putting stuff together so he's always dirty and smelly. Besides I have to stay onsite. Uncle Chad loses his tools all the time, who knows where he'd be if I wasn't there to order new ones."

"So you're the boss?" Hailey nodded with a small smile.

"Sure, if you want to put that way." Troy nodded gently rubbing Hannah little hand in his with the pad of his thumb. "Is there anything you want to ask me about my job?"

"You're like a doctor aren't you?" Hannah gasped.

"Yeah," Hailey added excitedly. "You look at all the sick houses and make them better."

Troy nodded as he chuckled to himself. "Yes, I guess that's one way to put it."

"We love you daddy," Hailey whispered.

"We wished we could live with you," Hannah added, "Like how it use to be."

Troy felt his inside rip down the center as he looked back and forth between the two girls. "Things are going to be okay," he got up and placed a kiss on both foreheads. "You girls be good and get some sleep okay."

They murmured their good nights and Troy switched their night light on before switching off their bedroom light. Once he was out in the hall he let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. Making his way into the living room he began cleaning up after their movie night. He been washing the dishes when he heard her come in through the front door.

"Oh my god," she muttered removing her heals immediately. "My feet are killing me."

"I don't understand why you wear those shoes," he said quietly watching her begin to remove the pins from her hair. Watching her get comfortable had always been one of his favorite things to do when they were together. Her curls fell around her shoulders as she shook them out. Just the image of chestnut curls were enough to make him shift in his jeans for comfort. The woman honestly had no idea how crazy this little separation was driving him.

"Did the girls eat?"

"Almost all of that meatloaf you left for them," Troy lips flatten. "You know I can cook, I don't need premade meals."

Gabriella fell back onto the couch, "Mac and Cheese is not a food group Troy."

Troy rolled his eyes as he placed the dish rag off to the side. "Anyway," he let out a sigh as he came around the kitchen table took a seat on the arm of the easy chair in front of her. "You might want to talk to the girls about Mr. Cross."

"Why?" Gabriella stilled. "What did you tell them?"

Troy shook his head, "Me? Not a word. But them," he paused ducking his head a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. "They have questions."

Gabriella leaned back on the couch so she was staring up at the ceiling. "Great."

"You know there wouldn't be so much confusion if you didn't demand separate living arrangements. It's not like I beat you or anything. We would have been just fine in the same house."

"Troy," Gabriella said bring a hand to her head as she rubbed the temple there. "Don't put this on me. You know we needed a break."

"A break, yes. Another set of utility bills, no."

Gabriella eyes narrowed as she looked at him from across the coffee table distance between them. "I think you should leave."

Troy got up from his seat and instead of heading to the door he walked towards her coming down to her level so they were eye to eye. "We're down to the last month of this break thing and we're no better than were we started."

"And whose fault is that?" she said looking at him in frustration. "You can never take anything seriously, you were the one who didn't want to go to the counseling sessions anymore."

"Because I don't want to sit on a couch for an hour and a half while you complain about all the stuff I can't do," Troy countered standing upright.

"That's because you don't want to take accountability." Gabriella whispered harshly.

"I am taking accountability. I want my wife," he said reaching for her and lifting her off the couch and bringing his lip down to hers. She might just push him away, slap him or hell give him another stitch like she had the day she announced she was moving out.

But she didn't pull back. After a moment of freezing with what felt like surprise, she made a little sound in the back of her throat and reached around to cling to his neck with her arms, her entire body responding to his kiss.

Pleasure and satisfaction now roared in his head with hunger, and he pulled her more tightly against him, wanting to feel all of her pressed against his body. His eyes blurred and his ears buzzed and his groin throbbed as he plunged into her mouth with his tongue.

When the kiss finally broke he still couldn't pull away. He pressed little kisses across her face and jaw as she panted desperately.

"Sex was never our problem," she whispered, as if she were just as possessed by this force as he was. "This is why we can't live together Troy."

She pushed him away gently and his insides clenched as he loosened his hold and forced himself to take a step back.

"There's still good stuff here," he murmured.

"How would you know?" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around herself. "It's been a year and we haven't made any progress. All we do is fight."

"Because that's our thing, we fight. That's just what we do. I love you," he said clenching his fist at his sides. "I know you still love me too."

"Of course I do," she said with a shrug. "But we've already been through this. The girls and I need someone we can count on, not another child to take care of."

Troy let out a long breath as he tried to get himself under control. "Fine," he said quietly. "IF you want to keep arguing about the same thing over and over, go ahead but this is the very definition of insanity."

"Oh so now I'm crazy."

He wasn't used to feeling this way. Not towards her. "Yeah, I guess I'm calling you crazy."

"Get out, "she lurched forward and gave him a shove towards the door. "Get out, get out get out."

"I was already leaving," he murmured quickly grabbing his keys from the small table as he made his way to the door.

The next morning after Gabriella had taken the girls to school, she drove by the latest restoration site. Gabriella let out a long breath as she spotted Troy big white truck parked by a small of lot of other vehicles. The crew was already working on the old bed and breakfast, investors were coming out in a week and owner was already three shades of frustrated.

Most of the men greeted her politely as she walked towards the building. She knew most of them by name, knew their families and children. She'd even had a few of them over from time to time when and Troy were living together. She knew most of them were watching her as she made her way inside.

Today, she was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. She never dressed provocatively or even showed a lot of skin. but guys tended to look at women when they passed by, no matter what they wore, so she was used to them looking at her.

At least Troy didn't appear to be around. Maybe should make it through the day without running into him at all.

"Hey," Sharpay voice greeted her from the stairs where she was working on the wood for the staircase. The staircase must have been a masterpiece when it was carved a hundred and sixty years ago, but these days it was a little more dilapidated and broken.

Sharpay had received the honors of getting it back to its former glory in only one week and by the looks of it there seemed to be a small reason to panic.

"This week deadline is kind of a rush isn't it," Gabriella said placing a hand on her hip and examining the banister.

"For this kind of work, it's pushing it," Sharpay frown as she wiped her brow. Sharpay was one of the nicer females on Troy's payroll, she was also the best woodworker in North Georgia. At first sight you'd hardly notice she worked with men all day. With her blond braided pig tails and bright pink cotton t-shirts, she looked more so like a lost cheerleader than a strong, plain-spoken, no nonsense kind of woman that she was.

"I know." Gabriella took a quick glance around, "the owner moved up the timetable, and things have been really crazy. Do you think you can do the best you can with the time?"

"Sure thing," Sharpay shrugged. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"The investor us coming to visit this weekend, I get the owner wants to show them as much progress as possible."

Sharpay nodded as she watched with a knowing smile as Gabriella did another quick pass through the house. "He's not in here."

"What?" Gabriella raised her brow as she looked back at Sharpay worried she may have missed something about the staircase.

"A certain blue eyed contractor," Sharpay smiled, "He's out back."

"Oh I wasn't," Gabriella let out a sigh as she dropped her head back. "Shit. How obvious am I on a scale of one to ten."

"Ten." Sharpay smirk as she as she stood up from her spot and came down to stand beside her. "If it helps, men are stupid. I'm probably the only one that noticed."

Gabriella nodded, "Good lord that man drives me crazy."

"You know, you could just … I don't pull him into a room somewhere and have your wicked way with him. You are still married."

Gabriella let out a breath, "Don't get me started on how bad that idea is."

"You know he has the saddest sweet little smile when someone mentions you," Sharpay murmured. "Anytime he hears a female on site his little ears perk up like he's waiting to hear your voice."

Gabriella bit down on the inside of her cheek just to stop herself from smiling in delight at this little piece of information. "You know what I have to go out front and wait for Mrs. Turner. She's going to go over the landscaping one more time with me so I have everything down packed for this weekend's meeting. "

"Whatever you say," Sharpay smiled as she went back to the staircase.

Gabriella stepped outside onto the wraparound porch her nerves needing a good rush of fresh air. Just as she was getting her barring on her emotions, she heard a familiar chuckle. "Let me guess? You don't trust me to get the entry hall completed by the end of the week so you're here scoping out the progress."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "It's ambitious but doable. Your guys are making good progress on the outside."

Troy smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her body in a slow appreciation. "I'll make sure the compliment makes its way around."

She nodded, shifting a little uncomfortably as she checked her watch.

"Who is this guy we're supposed to be showing off for anyway?"

"Peterson Prescott, he's the one of the son to the Prescott Hotels. He wants to branch off into old fashion hotels, says he want to invest in the history and roots of the community."

"How the hell did you wrangle up a Prescott?"

"Believe it or not I am actually good at my job," Gabriella murmured. "You should know better than to assume anything about anyone competence."

"I know," Troy came up the stairs until he was standing right beside her. "But hey I use to never believe someone as little and pretty as you would like working in construction."

"And I'd never believe someone as obnoxious as you could maintain employees longer than a couple of months, so I guess we should both work on our assumptions."

To someone else, the words might have been mean, Troy obviously didn't take anything about her seriously. He didn't look offended. He looked amused.

She had to put up a good defense with him or he would just walk all over her.

"Good one," he said, laughter in his eyes, "But what you find obnoxious, others might see as having a good sense of humor."

Gabriella shook her head, trying not to respond to the warm amusement. He always did maker her laugh, which annoyed her even more. "Guess that shows how clueless some people are."

He chuckled and lifted his hand, for a moment looking like he would touch her face or her hair. But then he dropped it quickly and straighten up.

"Anyway I've got work to do, I'll get the girls after school. Promised I'd take them out for pizza."

Gabriella nodded as she watched him go. She sighed in relief and maybe in the slightest bit of disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Cross her boss sat at her kitchen table going over the plans for the bed and breakfast. "These plans are so detailed oriented, sometimes I don't know how you do it."

Gabriella huffed as she took a sip of her wine. "I've been married to contractor for thirteen years who specializes in restoration. I use to do all this for him."

"Luck us to steal you away," Jason said with a raised brow. Jason was an attractive man in his early thirties, divorced with no children. Gabriella liked him and liked working for him at the Historical Restoration Center.

The evening had gone well. They had their spiel down to a science now, and so far the plans were just falling into place.

"Well, I'm still very new to all this. I'd never imagined handling so many projects."

"Is it weird working with him on the Seymour Manor?" Jason relaxed a little in his seat, we could always reassign this to Taylor. She has a good handle on the Seymour project as well."

Gabriella paused as she thought about it for a moment, "It's different. I don't think he's use to me being his project manager but I mean so far we've done alright."

Jason looked very pleased as he reached for his wine glass as well. "I just want you to be happy. You have a really good handle on things and I wouldn't want him to cause you any discomfort."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Right, Troy discomfort." Gabriella began closing up some of her folders and sorting through the documents on the table. "He's an ass sometimes but it's never been anything I can't handle."

Jason nodded, "If you don't mind my asking, why a separation and not a divorce?" Jason let out a sigh as he lifted his hand to the back of his neck. "I mean; you seem to be happier, more in control and might I say you even look more stunning if that's even possible."

Gabriella smiled politely, "You're only saying that because you don't know about my secret stash of Ben and Jerry's Chucky Monkey. It's been addiction for a while, one I seem to be indulging in more than I would like to these days."

Jason laughed, "I'm more of a moose tracks fan myself. After the divorce I celebrated with an entire tub to myself, it wasn't pretty."

Gabriella smiled as then both chuckled. She put away the rest of their work leaving the kitchen table bare. Instead of getting up and leaving right away, Jason lingered, which seemed kind of strange. Like he might have some to say. Hopefully nothing about her work on their last project with the old library.

Gabriella waited, having no idea what he wanted to say now that couldn't have been said at any point this evening.

Then suddenly his expression changed slightly, and he seemed to move a little closer to her. She suddenly recognized the look in his eyes.

Luckily she heard a knock at the front door and her breath hitched. Ducking her head she turned away from him, "Oh that must be Troy and the girls," she said grabbing his brief case and handing it to him. "Thank you so much for stopping by with the paperwork on the materials."

Surely he wasn't thinking of her romantically. That was crazy. She wasn't even single. She was still married, even if she wasn't currently living with her husband.

And the man was her boss.

Jason seemed a little shocked as he took his briefcase from her, before he could say anything she hurried to the front door and pulled it open holding out her arms for Hailey and Hannah who greeted her with a big group hug.

"Right," Jason murmured as he began walking towards the door, "I'll see you think weekend for Prescott."

"See you then." Gabriella said watching as Jason walked past Troy was quietly standing just outside the doorway watching her with a quiet curiosity.

"Have a good evening," Jason murmured to Troy as he walked by.

"Same." It was Troy said, but the tension in his body said otherwise.

When Troy shut the door behind him she couldn't help but feel rattled and breathless and deeply confused. "Let's go get ready for bed," she announced leading the girls to their bedroom. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"We went to see a movie!" Hailey said barely able to contain herself. "Daddy said we were the perfect date."

"Just like you," Hannah added as she skipped ahead.

Gabriella bit her lip as she followed the girls and quickly got them settled in. When she came back out to the living room Troy was standing at her kitchen table.

"Hi," she said wishing the blush would fade from her cheeks. "Everything alright?"

"Yep," he said before pointing to the wine glasses on the table. "Did you have a good time?"

Gabriella looked at him closely and for a moment she thought he looked kind of bristly. His features were a little stiff and his shoulders were tense. "What's wrong? We're the girls behaved?"

"No, the girls are fine," he murmured in a low voice that she recognized as suppressed impatience. "Everything is just fine."

"What's wrong with you?" she said giving him an annoyed look as she made her way to the counter to collect the glasses. She walked past him and towards the sink, reaching up she grabbed her self a clean glass from the cabinet and got some water from the sink. She felt suddenly very hot.

Troy didn't move. "Nothing is wrong with me. I had asked you a question and you completely ignored it."

Gabriella thought for a moment. "Oh that. I didn't mean to be rude. Yes, tonight went alright. Things are all set up for this weekend."

"And Jason Cross?"

She was leaning back against the counter, and Troy was standing far too close to her. Once again invading her personal space. And once again his tone was little tense. "What's wrong with you?"

Troy had one hand on the counter beside her, bracing himself as he stood just a few inches away from her. His blue eyes were intent on her face, and she saw his nostrils flare just a little. "You smell like him."

Gabriella gasped, mostly from shock and outrage but also with the faintest trace of arousal at the intimacy of the words. "What?'

"I said," he gritted out, edging even closer until the fabric of his shirt brushed against her arm and one of her breast, "you smell like him."

"Well what do you expect? I spent the evening with the man."

Something grew even tenser in his expression. "Did you?"

She knew him well enough to understand the resonance in his words. "What are thinking Troy?' she asked in a hushed voice, making sure her voice didn't carry past the kitchen. "What are you possibly thinking?"

Clearly Troy was also conscious of not raising his voice to be heard since his murmur was think, rough and soft. "I'd like to remind you of the fact that you're still my wife."

"And you really think I need to be reminded of that?"

His lips tightened into a white line. "I've seen the way he looked at you and I've seen the blush on your cheeks. We clearly interrupted something."

She sucked in an indignant breath and clenched her fist at her sides. Troy was still far too close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, sense the leashed tension in his stance, hear the fast, uneven breaths he was taking. She was angry and defensive and hurt and excited, and she felt strangely close to him all at once. "He gave me a compliment. So what, someone isn't allowed to be polite to me now because I'm still you're wife?"

Troy made a guttural sound and braced his other hand on the counter, imprisoning her between his arms. He leaned forward, pushing her back against the counter and he rasped against her ear. "That man wasn't just being polite. You know that was well as I do."

She knew he was right about that. She'd been foolish in not recognizing what Jason was thinking long before now. But he didn't have to act like he thought she would actually respond to it.

Beneath her all her emotions was a familiar feeling building beneath her belly. She knew how to recognize it. Knew it was triggered by the proximity of Troy's lean, hard body, his familiar scent flooding her senses, his piercing eyes and thick voice.

She wanted him so much. She never stopped wanting him. Not matter what happened between them.

"Why are you acting this way?" she stiffened her back and tried to ease her groin away from Troy's hip since she was fighting the temptation to grind herself against it.

Troy eyes watched her carefully before he backed off and began making his way to the front door. "I don't like him," he murmured as he pulled the door open.

"Troy," Gabriella followed him to the door, "Wait."

He spun around so suddenly she stopped right in her tracks to brace herself or run the risk of smashing right into him.

Troy let out a low breath as he shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. His expression changing as he relaxed against the door. "Yes?"

Gabriella opened her mouth and then shut it. After a moment she opened it again. "The girls have a performance assembly later this week."

"Thursday at four," he nodded.

"Right," Gabriella nodded as she placed her hand gently on the door. "They would love to see you there."

"And I will be," Troy said with a small nod, he straightened up and for a moment she thought he might kiss her good night. She even hopped for it. But instead he just turned and left her standing in the doorway.

Troy leaned back at his desk as he looked over the paperwork. The work on Seymour Manor was taking up most of his time. It hadn't been intentional but the amount of work that was required on the old building was slowly beginning to pile up.

Bonus, Working with Gabriella these last few weeks had been the closet he'd been to her since she moved out. At the thought of it the image of Jason Cross standing in her kitchen last night made his vision blur with anger.

Troy wanted to tear something apart, but he had to stay leveled for the girls. Letting out a breath he dragged a hand through his hair. He did however owe Gabriella an apology for the way he'd acted later that evening.

The phone rang and Troy welcomed the distraction. "Troy," he greeted as he sat up at his desk.

"We have a problem," Sharpay said.

Troy let out a groan, "I'm on my way."

When he arrived on the sight Chad and others were already fast a work. They murmured hellos and some unnecessary teasing as he made his way into the Seymour Manor. He needed a distraction this morning, anything to get his mind off his wife and her boss.

He'd never understand why she wanted to work for him. She been tinkering around here and there on different projects. Helping Sharpay with the book shelves for the library, Helping Chad with some of the stained glass work. She'd even helped him project manage a time or two.

He wasn't against her having a job. He could understand it, the need to want to do something. But she had been doing something. She'd been raising the girls, keeping up with things at home and in her free time working on projects here and there. She'd never once mentioned she was unhappy or feeling oppressed.

She'd always seemed happy. Content. And then one day she was throwing a fit in kitchen because she gotten a job offer form Jason Cross.

Of all the people.

Troy blinding anger returned and he took a deep breath to soothe it.

Jason Cross was a serial womanizer. He'd worked on projects with him in the past. He'd heard the stories, heard him bragging about the latest hot little number. Even when he'd been married to Kelsi Nelson, he'd been wining and dining a secretary here or there. It was disgraceful. The moment she'd gotten the job offer Troy knew all too well what Jason was after.

He could hear her voice as clear as day even though the argument had taken place a year ago.

" _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _What is the matter with you, you've worked with him. You said he was a great restoration advisor."_

" _Of course he is, but he's also a man."_

 _She stiffened in annoyance. "So what because he's a man offering me a job, it can't possibly be because I'm any good at it."_

" _I never said you weren't good at it. Hell, I've offered you the same damn job for me."_

" _I don't want to work for you. I want something of my own. Maybe if I had something that was mine I wouldn't feel so lonely all the-."_

" _Lonely?" Troy said interrupting. "I'm right here, when the hell are you alone?"_

" _You know what I mean Troy," she pleaded. "Why shouldn't I look for a job? I've got two master's degree now and I've done nothing with them since we got here. Why shouldn't I look around and see if there's something I'd be good at?"_

" _Because you're my wife," Troy said in frustration. He'd been working all day, he was so tired. His eyes burned to stay open as he watched her standing there in their living room her lips pressed into that grim little stubborn frown. "What about their girls?"_

" _What about the girls?"_

" _You're planning to take this job and just leave them-"_

" _I'm thinking of getting a job, NOT abandoning our children on the street. Why the hell shouldn't I consider taking a job?"_

 _Troy let out a grunt as he brought his hands up to his temple. "Of course you can consider getting a job. You know perfectly well I'm okay with that. Just not with HIM."_

" _I am taking this job."_

" _Gabriella you're priority should be our family not some wild dream that you want to chase around."_

" _Oh that's just rich coming from you." Gabriella shaking with frustration. "You're such a hypocrite."_

Troy shook his head, the echo of her voice fading as he looked at the steps in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the four bottom steps that had been completely dismantled.

Sharpay let out a breath, "I got in early today and checked the condition of the front steps before they get refinished. Those bottom ones are hopeless. They need to be rebuilt."

Troy let out a low groan as he began crunching numbers and time. "Can we make them look consistent with the rest of the stairs?"

Sharpay's expression and half shrug answered the question. "I can do my best. I know a place no too far from here that sells reclaimed wood. I can head over there now, see what I can find that will match. Refinishing the steps will make them look basically the same."

"Yeah but basically the same isn't what Gabriella wants. She wants perfect."

"I'll make it as perfect as I can."

Troy nodded, "I know you will. Thanks. Turn in your receipts form the purchases, I'll make sure you get reimbursed."

Sharpay nodded as she walked around him and made her way out to her truck.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," Chad said coming from the back with a cup.

"I'll be on my way there in a moment," Troy said looking at the stairs in dismay.

He was just about to make his way to the back when he seen Gabriella walking up the front steps looking back at Sharpay getting into her truck.

"Um… where is she going?" there was a hint of panic in her voice.

Troy let out a sigh, "She was checking the condition of the stairs this morning and the bottom four steps need to be rebuilt. The wood just isn't salvageable."

"Oh no!" Gabriella let out a gasp as she eyed the mess behind him. "Not the beautiful, wide, ninetieth-century planks. New wood is going to look terrible."

"It's not going to look terrible," Troy said, using an encouraging voice he always used before when he was delivering bad news to homeowners. "We're going to use some reclaimed wood. After Sharpay's done, you won't be able to tell the difference."

"How long is this going to take?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm not sure. Once Sharpay gets the wood and plans out the work, I'll be able to give you a better time frame."

"Shit," Gabriella murmured as she walked deeper into the manor.

"We can do our best. But I can't promise you anything. There are a lot of things that factor in here."

"I know that," Gabriella turned to say him, "And stop talking to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm your wife and not your project manager."

Troy rolled his eyes, "For your information, you're not getting special treatment here. If you were, do think I'd be telling you something you don't want to hear."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I need to call Jason."

"Of course you do," Troy said with a low murmur. "You let me know what you guys decided to do."

Gabriella let out a long breath as Jason answered the phone. "We have a problem."

"Oh," his voice sounded disappointed. "Gabriella I-"

"It's the stairs, the bottom steps are completely useless. They're going to have to replace the wood. We're not even sure we can make the deadline."

"Oh," Jason's voice picked up. "The problems with Seymour Manor?"

Gabriella made a face for a moment unsure of the confusion, then she remember last night and faint blush covered her face. She'd almost forgotten about that. "I was hoping to get a more exact deadline than just this weekend?"

"Right," Jason voice had become all business at the flip of a switch and she almost envied the man for being able to do so. "Mr. Prescott is a busy man. We don't want him to pull out of the deal if he senses something is wrong. I'll get his schedule and see if I can buy us at least till Sunday. "

Gabriella nodded to herself as she looked back at the staircase. "Thank you Mr. Cross, I'll do everything I can to make sure we're ready by then."

The line when silent and Gabriella looked down at her phone to see that he'd hung up. No good bye, or words on encouragement. Just simply hung up.

"Hey," his voice came from behind her, he had just walked into the room as she'd hung up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled at him, but it felt fake even to her. "Why would you assume something is wrong?"

He was smiling just a little and shaking his head. He stepped forward, easing her back into a small secluded room. "How many times do we have to have this conversation? I know you, remember? I know when something is wrong. You're all upset about disappointing you're boss by not having the work done when he wants it."

She frowned at him, fighting a warm sense of being known so well, so intimately, by this man. "If you already knew, why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does. I want you to open up to me, be honest with me. That make perfect sense."

His face was very close to hers, and she was fighting a familiar swell of emotion, excitement, like everything in her like was pointed toward a moment that was almost here. She took a shaky breath.

"It's not your fault that the steps were bad," he murmured.

"I know that."

"Then why do you feel responsible?"

"Because I'm the one who is supposed to do this job."

"You're not the owner of the property. The original condition of the steps is on them not you."

"I know." She swallowed hard, her hands fisting a bit. She wanted to touch him, she wasn't sure why but being this close him made her want to reach out and touch him. Her whole body was trembling with the urge.

"But you still feel bad."

"They're going to be disappointed." Gabriella let out a sigh, "I hate disappointing people."

Troy almost smiled. "You don't seem to have a problem disappointing me."

"When have I disappointed you?"

"You disappoint me all the time, every time you almost give into your feelings but then remember we're supposed to be on this stupid break and pull away." His voice was hoarse, so incredibly appealing.

She sucked in a sharp breath, but it was from a growing need rather than indignation. "May I remind you that the feelings in which you are referring to are not appropriate for the work place?"

"We can play this game all you want." He stroked her cheek with his knuckles in that way that made her want to whimper. "You miss me."

She was panting now. Audibly. It was rather embarrassing, but she couldn't stop. "That's obnoxious and presumptuous."

"I'm obnoxious and presumptuous," he said with a little smile. "We can both agree to that. It doesn't mean I'm not right."

"It… doesn't …mean…" She had no idea what she was about to say or what she was trying to say. She couldn't look away from his, heated intense dark eyes.

"But your right," Troy back away from her pushing the door open behind him. "We should probably keep to those rules you like so damn much."

She looked up at Troy who had walked back into the living room in disbelief. He wrote something down on his clipboard and then turned to look back at her. "What did Cross say?"

"I got us until Sunday," she said with a small nod as she tried to smooth out the winkles in the top. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Troy looked down at his clipboard, his eyes quickly skimming over all the work and crew. "Sunday should be plenty of time if Sharpay finds the right wood by this afternoon."

Gabriella nodded again. "If there anything I can do, I-I'd be happy to help out."

Troy looked up at her again his eyes blank of expression. "You can make more coffee," he said before making his way out to the porch.

Gabriella let out a huff as she placed a hand on her temple. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the kitchen.

Gabriella took the coffee pot over to the sink turning on the water and cleaning the pot. Her eyes looking out the tiny window over the sink into the yard where Troy just walked up to Chad with his clipboard.

" _I can't do this without you Troy."_

" _You already have. Shit you moved out, took the girls and now you're working with Cross. Exactly what do need me for because from here, it looks like you've got everything covered?" Troy shifted on his side of the couch as he angry stared off into the distance._

 _Tracy Gold their counselor held up her hands. "Let's try using more "I" statements Troy."_

 _Troy rolled his eyes as he looked back at the woman with a narrowed expression. "I think this is all bullshit."_

" _I understand what you're saying," Gabriella said slowly, working hard to keep her emotions under control. "But I can't do this without you. I know I act jealous and insecure. I know it wasn't fair of me to blame you for it. But it's one part of the whole picture for us. It's not something I can work through on my own. I can't fix this without you."_

" _Am I asking you to fix it on your own?" Troy's shoulders were stiff and his face was unraveling._

 _Tracy lifted her brown but before she could say anything, Troy let out a breath. "I don't understand why you think I've expected you to fix it on your own. I'm here twice a week to work through this with you."_

 _Gabriella thought for a moment before responding. "I know you're here. I really appreciate it. I know you want to work through this as much as I do. But every time I try to explain how I feel or what wasn't working for me, I don't feel like you've really heard me."_

 _Troy sat up straighter. "Of course I've heard you." His expression twisted slightly with impatience. "I've heard if over and over again for more than a year now. How many more times do I need to hear it?"_

 _Tracy held her hand out, "Okay maybe you can explain to Gabriella what it is that you've heard from her about your marriage."_

 _Troy took a ragged breath, "You left me because-"_

" _Remember you "I" statements."_

 _Troy began again. "I understand that you left because you wanted more than what you had."_

 _Gabriella shook her head. "I wanted?"_

" _You wanted to work. You wanted this job. You wanted me to spend more time with the girls. You wanted more independence. I get it. And I keep telling you that I'm okay with it."_

" _But your angry," she began. Then remembered her "I" statements. "I feel like you're angry about it, even now. Like you're just going to put up with me so you can have your wife back, but it's not really me you want."_

 _Troy let out a low growl as he rubbed his face. "I don't care if you work. You never wanted to before we got married, but I don't care."_

" _I feel like you only see me as a wife and not as a whole person."_

" _What the hell?" Troy stood up. "I don't see how you can possibly say that after everything I've one for you."_

 _Gabriella remained speechless as she stared up at him._

" _I moved here because of you. You wanted to start a family and live in a family home with the stupid white picket fence. I've been dialing back on my career because of you. Losing money from my bottom line so that you can work this job with Jason. I have sacrificed everything because you wanted me to, because you didn't think you had enough. What else do you want me to give up for you? Exactly how much do you want me to suffer until you think I've suffered enough?"_

That was there last session. Gabriella let out a long sigh as she watched the pot fill with coffee.

"There you are beautiful," Chad's voice made her straighten as she turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Chad," she smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Chad leaned on the door frame. "Troy said you were in here. Figured I'd ask you about those two beautiful girls of yours."

"There doing fine. They have school performance on Thursday if you and Piper want to come."

Chad smiled warmly at the mention of his own child. He'd just lost his wife in a car accident when she'd become pregnant with the girls, leaving him a widow and single father of a one year old. Of all her husband's workers she didn't mind Chad the most.

"Piper actually wanted to go on a trip to the book store soon. Would you mind if we took the girls?"

"Not at all," Gabriella poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'm sure they would love it."

"Alright well, I can pick them up around four and have the girls back by seven thirty?"

Gabriella nodded, "It's a plan, and in return. Next sleep over's at my place."

"Deal," he said with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

She was a perfectly competent adult. She could manage to move a shelving unit a few inches on her own. After all it didn't appear to be attached to the wall so surely it just needed a little shove.

"Right. I can do this," she murmured. She went to the far side, against the wall, and pushed it as well as she could, but she didn't have enough room to get her hands in the right position. So she took both sides of it and tried to pull it out from the wall, so she could get a better position to push it sideways. It didn't move immediately, so she pulled harder. It still didn't move, so she pulled even harder.

Suddenly it started to move but not the way she expected. The top half started to fall towards her.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." In a panic, Gabriella grabbed for it, wrenching her shoulder slightly as she tried to keep the whole top half of the unit from crashing onto the floor. It was heavy, and she barely managed to hold it upright.

"This is how it ends. A marriage, two kids and a stupid wall unit is going to kill me," she gritted. She took a shaky breath and made herself calm down so she could try to push the piece back in place. But when she tried to push, it moved at a strange angle and the bottom half started to wobble.

There was a knock at the door and her body jerked. She was trapped, unable to right the unit but terrified of letting it drop and destroying a very nice piece of furniture. Or herself.

The knock came again.

"Who is it?" she called out with a frustrated sigh.

"It's Troy," the muffled familiar voice said.

Then she did the only reasonable thing for a competent adult to do in such a situation. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!"

"Do I use my key?"

Her door was locked, of course, but he'd probably bust it down if he needed to. "Yes. Just hurry!"

Her arms were shaking helplessly when she heard him enter the apartment. "Gabriella?"

"Bedroom!"

"What the…" he muttered, racing over and reaching up to take the weight of the unit from her hands.

She almost sobbed in relief when she could finally lower her arms. Being much taller and stronger than she was, he easily returned the top half into position.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, turning her around and looking at her. "What happened?"

She was still shaking, but now she was a little embarrassed about causing such a foolish situation. "I'm fine. I just couldn't get it back up."

"Why didn't you just let it fall?"

"I didn't want to destroy it. This is the bookshelf you made me as a wedding gift."

He gaped at her. "So you thought it was better to try to hold the stupid thing up on your own?"

She frowned at his angry tone. "Don't call it stupid. And I would have let it drop if I'd had to. But you got here in time."

"You could have hurt yourself doing such a ridiculous thing. How did this fall on you anyway? When I brought this in Chad and I made sure it wasn't off balance."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to be so rude. I was just trying to move it a little."

"You were trying to move it where?" His blue eyes focused on the shelves and then back to her face. Then they darted down briefly over her body before they returned to her face again.

"It wasn't in the middle of the room and it's been bugging me, I just wanted to move it a few inches over."

"Why didn't you just ask me to move it?"

She was trying to be an agreeable and civil person, but his tone was really starting to annoy her. "Because I don't need you to move it."

"You clearly did since you managed to make it fall on top of you."

"Don't exaggerate. I caught it just fine. And if I'd had to drop it, I could have gotten out of the way. She took a small step back since he seemed inordinately big, powerful, and intimidating in the small bedroom.

Not that she was afraid of him. She was just aware of him in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Gabriella, I'm a phone call away. How hard would it be to just call me and ask me to move it?" His eyes dipped downward again.

"I didn't want you to move it. I wanted to move it myself." She was scowling at him when she suddenly realized she was wearing a thin spaghetti strap top and a pair of short pajama pants that barely came down to mid-thigh. With a gasp she reached for her robe from the bed and shrugged it on. Dear god she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

She gasped again, for different reasons this time. "I am not stubborn. Nobody thinks I'm stubborn."

"I think you're stubborn. I always have." Troy paused as he listened to the silence in the apartment. "Where are the girls?"

"They're out with Chad and Piper," Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to get a few chores done while they were gone." Then she paused, "Why are you here?"

Troy motioned to the discarded gift bag by the bedroom door. "I came to apologize for yesterday. And instead I come in and find that you almost let yourself get crushed under that ludicrously heavy shelf."

She was strangely affected by his passionate outrage. It was definitely better than his being all standoffish and aloof, but it still made her mad since he was assuming she hadn't made reasonable decisions. "I didn't get crushed."

"Well, you could have. You could have been seriously hurt." The fire in his eyes started to fade, and his snarl turned into a different sort of frown. "Honestly, babe. I can build you another book shelf, I can't make another you."

Gabriella's anger dissipated. "Well, I wasn't hurt."

"I said you _could_ have been."

She pulled her robe closed again since his eyes dropped lower once more. "But I wasn't."

"But you could have been."

She hugged her arms to her chest. "Okay. It's remotely possible that I could have been, but it didn't actually happen. So thank you for coming to help me, but I think we can let the subject go now." Her eyes moved to the bag by the door. "What's in the gift bag?"

"Bottle of your favorite wine and book," he said sheepishly.

Gabriella eyes widen as she looked back him. "Oh, that's really… sweet."

"I thought maybe you could approve the reading material I wanted to read the girls," he said quietly. "I mean; I know that you want them to read books that are … smart." Troy shook his head as he brought up a hand to back of his neck. "I just also want them to read books that I might stand a chance of understanding myself."

Gabriella smiled, "Would you like some wine?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"Nonsense," Gabriella relaxed as she placed a hand on his forearm and led him out into the hall. "It's the least I can do. You did save my life just now."

Troy followed her into the kitchen his eyes watching her closely as she pulled out two glasses and place them on the table.

"I could move the bookshelf if you like, I could probably help you do some other chores if you want," he said with an amused smile.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want to trouble you, I mean you probably have better things to do with your free time than hang some curtains."

"I don't," he said quickly.

Gabriella poured both glasses. "Oh."

"In fact, I rather hang curtains than go back to the house just stare at the ceiling."

Gabriella smiled, "Well I guess I could go for some conversation that doesn't involve historian restoration or One Direction."

Troy winced, "They're breaking up you know."

Gabriella nodded, "The girls have been devastated." They both smiled as they sipped their wine. For the rest of the evening they talked about the small stuff. The big rummage sale at the girl's school, the new fascination with Monster High.

Her eyes kept slipping to his tight butt and strong legs in his worn jeans. To his broad shoulders and powerful back beneath the fabric of his T-shirt. To the way his impressive biceps tightened and rippled as he held the bookshelf in place.

She missed being able to touch him. Just the causal touches, sliding her hand along his arms, shoulders, back, legs or butt. She wondered if his big hands were as callused as she remembered.

Since Troy had been around so often, she'd been slammed with ridiculous urges, sometimes at highly inappropriate times. She wanted to touch him. Wanted him to touch her. Wanted to jump him in the kitchen or in the car, or on her living room couch. It had been much easier to control her feelings when he wasn't around all the time. But because of the Seymour Manor Project he was around and she couldn't forget the fact that she and Troy were married.

They were still married.

But acting on the desire would be foolish since things were going so well during their six month break.

"Did you hear me?" Troy asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Gabriella's cheek blazed as his voice pierced her heated thoughts. "What…yes, no… what?"

His brow lowered in confusion as he turned back to unsuccessfully try move the now bolted book shelf.

She forced herself to pull it together, furious with herself for letting her mind go down such futile path. Admiring, wanting, pinning for her own husband. What the hell was she thinking?

"I said I was wondering if you wanted to go to the assembly tomorrow together. Maybe go out for pizza afterwards? The four of us?"

Gabriella sipped her wine as she pulled her robe closed. "That could work."

Troy nodded as he took a step back from the bookshelf and placed the drill on the bed. "Is this were you want it?"

Gabriella looked at the bookshelf and nodded in approval. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Gabriella finished her wine and let out a breath, "Whew! I think I'm buzzed."

"You never did have much tolerance," he said grimly.

"You don't have to make it sound like it's a flaw in my design." Feeling overly warm, she relaxed her old on her robe, letting it hang open. "Geez, I don't even have a bra on."

"I noticed that," he smiled as he began packing away his tools.

"I could always put one on if this is uncomfortable?"

He gave her a matter-of-fact shrug. "Doesn't bother me. I've seen the parts in question before."

Gabriella huffed for a minute, until she decided on the reasonableness of his claims. But just to make sure they were on an equal playing field, she said with what she thought was impressive acumen. "I've seen your parts too. Don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten. You were always very good to my parts."

Gabriella felt a small blush color her cheeks as she leaned on the door frame. "I miss talking to you."

Troy stilled as he kept his hands on the tool bag. "I always here if you want to talk."

Gabriella shook her head, "It doesn't feel the same," she let out a sigh. "You have no idea what it's like not being able to open a pickle jar at three in the morning."

"Well let me at that pickle jar, I'll give it a good talking too."

Gabriella let out laugh as she pushed herself off the wall. "I had Jason open it the other night, when he was here."

The mention of Jason's name put a deep frown on Troy's features. "How often is he here?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Just when we have things to go over from the project. I mean I'm on his way home so it just makes better sense for him to drop by."

"And the girls?"

"He hardly ever talks to them or has anything to do with them. He's my boss Troy."

Troy made a huff. "I still don't like him."

"You mean you don't trust me," the words hung out there as she looked down at the carpet of her bedroom. For a moment her vision blurred but she took a deep breath before risking to look up at him again.

"That's not what I'm saying." Troy walked over to her stopping so that he was close enough to touch her just by lifting his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry about last night, really. I never meant to insinuate that I don't trust you. It's him I don't trust and while you may not be under my roof and in my bed, make no mistake that you are still very much mine."

His words made her inhale sharply, her belly was fluttering with nerves, for no good reason. Well they had one reason. His touch. It was just as callous yet soft as she remembered.

"I-I-think we should-"

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella let out a breath as she shook her head a cleared her head. "That has to be the girls."

Troy watched in dismay as she put up all those brick walls he almost broke down. She adjusted her robe and made her way to the front door. He remained in the bedroom. It was one thing for the girls to know he was here but it would probably be for the best if Chad didn't see him.

He made sure that he packed up all of his tools. He listened as she greeted Chad, got the behavior report and then set up a play date for the following weekend where the girls could have a sleep over. Once he was gone Troy heard the running footsteps of his daughters making their way to their bedroom.

"Daddy!" the girls skidded to a stop upon seeing him in the door way. He smiled as he bent down to offer hugs and kisses.

"Daddy, why are you here?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Your mommy needed help moving the bookshelf, so I came over to move it for her."

"Because you're strong!" Hailey shouted as she pounced on his back.

"That's right," he laughed as he reached back to hoist her up so she was sitting on his shoulders. "Your mom's strong too, she's just a different kind of strong."

Hannah wrapped her arms around his torso, "Am I strong?"

"Super strong," he confirmed.

Gabriella stepped forward, her hand resting gently in Hannah's hair, "Alright, alright. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

Amidst the good nights, grumbles and protest the girls made their way to the bathroom to do as they were told. Once the hallway was clear again it was just the two of them Troy reached over and pulled her into the bedroom door way, pinning her against the frame and lowering his lips down onto hers.

"You have to stop doing that," she whispered against his lips as he pulled away. "If they see us we're going to have a lot of questions neither one of us is ready to answer."

"I'm not capable of staying away from you for long," Troy murmured against her lips. "You're the sweetest, hottest thing I've ever known."

"Why can't you just be cold like and unfriendly, why do you have to make this hurt so much?"

"I don't want make it hurt," Troy murmured gracing her chin with the pad of his thumb. "I just want a chance to make it up to you."

"Maybe we should have this conversation tomorrow," she admitted looking over his shoulders to make sure the girls weren't overhearing.

"As long as you want to have one," he said softly.

"I do. Just not around the girls."

Troy nodded and took a step back reaching for his things he murmured his good byes to her and then shouted his see you tomorrow's to the girls who came running out tooth brushes in hand to give him one last roundabout of toothpaste kisses.

Once Gabriella softly closed the door behind him she placed a hand over her heart. Her mind was swirling with questions. Was it time to give this another try? Could Troy really change? Could she really trust him to put her and the girls first? Could she put the girls through this if it wasn't going to work?

A frown settled over her features as she heard them giggling in the bathroom. "Girls finish up, it's time for bed."

Both girls appeared from the bathroom and crossed the hall to their bedroom and Gabriella followed suit. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching as they got ready for bed. "Did you girls have fun with Piper and Uncle Chad?"

Hannah nodded. "We got a book for daddy," she came over to her bag and pulled out a thick book. "We know we've read it already but we think daddy will enjoy this one."

Gabriella took the book from her daughter's hands reading the cover. It was a Harry Potter book.

"It's going to be perfect for our morning breakfast," Hailey proclaimed excitedly.

"Morning breakfast?" Gabriella asked with a raised brow.

"We make pancakes," Hannah said her sober face starting to glow as she explained. "They're really big and daddy makes our faces on them. He even made one look like you mommy!"

"He did?" Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her daughter's obvious delight at the memory. "Did he use chocolate chips and whipped cream to make the faces?" For a moment, she wanted so much to be a part of the pancake making episodes that her chest ached with the feeling.

Time like this she was convinced the break they were taking was a good thing for both of them. She was starting to feel refreshed, like she might have the energy to tackle their relationship again.

Hailey hadn't noticed her mother distraction and was answering her question happily. "No. I wanted to use whipped cream, but he said it would mess up the faces. He used blueberries and strawberries and dried cranberries and raisins and pieces of this orange fruit." Her forehead wrinkled. "I don't remember what they were called. He said they grew in the tropics."

"Their called mangoes," Hannah supplied as she pulled down the comforted on her twin size bed.

Hailey gave a satisfied nod. "Oh yeah," she giggled. "They were funny faces."

Gabriella walked into the room as both girls got under the covers. "So what did my pancake look like? Did it have a big nose and funny hair?"

"No," Hannah said, frowning disapprovingly. "It was pretty. We all thought so."

Gabriella felt another emotional tug at the idea that Troy still thought she was pretty, even her representation on a pancake. "What else do you do besides eating pancakes?"

"We read a lot." Hailey said. "We read two whole books. Long ones!"

"Daddy thought they were a little boring though."

"What do you mean 'we'? He read them too?"

Hannah huffed like her mother was being dense and slow. "Yes we read them together. He reads then I read, then Hailey reads. We do it all the time."

Gabriella blinked, vaguely baffled by the incredible picture her daughter's words evoked. "You read out loud?"

"Yes." Hailey answered smoothing the blanket over herself. "That's how we read with daddy."

Swallowing. Gabriella tried to process all that she'd heard. She was so overwhelmed by the knowledge that Troy had stated to sit with the girls and read.

On many nights he hadn't come home until after bedtime. Sometimes the girls would even cry themselves to sleep waiting for their daddy. Their even be days at a time that would go by where he'd never seen them. Too busy with the next project, just a day's work away from being done with an important task.

He never wanted to just do restoration, of course it was his first love, but he been on the verge of taking on other kinds of projects. Ones that would make his career, and entirely demolish whatever chances they had as a family.

He ended up turning the jobs down anyway, but that was after their marriage had already crashed and burned. And he'd made it very clear that he was taking it begrudgingly and resented Gabriella for making him do it.

The knowledge that he'd changed, that he was trying so hard and keeping it private so she wouldn't even know, meant so much to her that she literally started to shake.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Hannah asked.

Gabriella quickly pulled herself together, not wanting the girls to be concerned. "Yes, I'm okay."

Hailey had obviously been doing some thinking of her own. "Do you think Daddy loves us more now than when we were little?"

Gabriella tensed up and focused again and Hailey, who was frowning thoughtfully. "What? Why do you ask that, sweetie?"

"Well," Hannah said when Hailey didn't answer, "he does seem to love us more now."

Evidently the girl's thoughts had gone down the same paths as Gabriella, but the girls were even less equipped to understand the transformation than Gabriella was.

"No babies." Gabriella said taking a seat in the chair between their beds. "He's always loved you both so much."

"But he didn't used to hand out with us," Hailey said quietly.

Gabriella took a minute to control her emotions. She tried so hard to make sure her babies were safe, happy and loved, but there was so much she couldn't control.

"Daddy has a hard job," Gabriella said, making her voice as gentle as she could, praying she was handling this right. "Sometimes it takes all his time. He always wants to hang out with you as much as he can. But even when he can't he still loves you. He always loves you girls. And if sometimes he can't spend as much time with you, he still loves you."

"I don't think he will." Hannah said confidently.

Gabriella actually gasped. "You don't think he will love you?"

"No." The girl looked at her like she was being silly. "I don't think later on he'll stop hanging out with us."

Gabriella tried to answer but couldn't, suddenly she wished Troy was here too. He always seemed to know what to do in tricky situation like this.

"Daddy likes hanging out with us," Hailey added, as if Hannah earlier point needed more explanation. "And he's not as sad as he used to be."

That caught her attention. "What do mean? When was he sad?"

"Before," Hannah explained. Waving her hand as if that was plenty explanation. "But he's not like that anymore."

This only made Gabriella's head spin. She had so many more questions and feelings she had no way of sorting out. Deciding that this had all been enough for one night she let out a long breath and put the Harry Potter book down on their night stand. Before leaving she gave each one a special kiss goodnight and one of her special nose snuggles.

Gabriella left the room, her feelings in an uproar. She had no idea what to think about so much of the discussion she'd just had with her daughters.

She almost called up Troy right then, since more than anything she just wanted to hear his voice, but she stopped herself. They would talk tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella didn't sleep well that night. She kept waking up to visions of Troy, kissing her, doing even more. Some of the dreams were so vivid she could actually feel him touching her, but then she would open her eyes to a dark room and frustrated body.

In the morning, she was exhausted and irritable. She sipped her morning coffee as she drove the girls to school. She thought about their assembly later tonight, the Seymour Manor project and then there was Troy. The question of their marriage. Their lives.

When she got to the Manor her eyes darted around the parked cars looking for his truck. She talked with the Steve, the owner of the Manor who was on site today carrying boxes of trash down from the attic, telling him about the stairs in the entry hall and the progress made so far. Then she checked on Sharpay who was working on the balustrade and making good progress. When she saw Troy's truck pull up the drive she ended the conversation with Sharpay quickly and slipped into the dining room, closing the door behind her.

She waited for a moment, knowing he must have seen her car. Any moment now he come in through the door.

Half an hour past and Gabriella let out a sigh as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. Where was he? Just as she was walking out of the dining room she ran into Jason who was looking at the entry way steps.

"Are you sure you can get this done on time?"

"I'd get done faster if you guys would stop asking me that every five minutes," Sharpay grunted as she continued to work.

Gabriella quickly came over, "Jason?"

"Gabriella," he said with a smile on his face. "Just the woman I needed to see."

She looked over at Sharpay who was flipping him off behind his back. "Right, what can I do for you?" she said with a smile.

"Well it appears that we might have another project lined up, I figured we could drive over and check it out later this evening. Does four work for you?"

Gabriella frowned, "No actually I can't today. My girls are going to be in an assembly and I promised I wouldn't miss it."

"When does it end?"

Gabriella eyes widen as let out a long breath, "Jason that's not-"

"Breathtaking," he looked around the entry way. "You are quiet the genius you know that, stepping inside here makes me feel as if I'm just stepping back in time. Like I'm being transported."

"Thank you," Gabriella felt a blush come to her cheeks. "It's just that I already have plans tonight with my girls and I don't want to break them."

Just then Troy walked through the front entrance, a frown on his lips as he glared at the back of Jason head.

"Mr. Cross," he said with an edge to his tone.

"Ah Mr. Bolton, I was just talking to Gabriella about the work." Jason turned with a friendly smile. "Your crew's doing a wonderful job."

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Troy said placing his hands on his hips. "Is there something that we can do for you today Mr. Cross?"

"I was trying to convince Gabriella to see a new property. I know it would just flourish under her skillful management."

Troy nodded, "Things have a tendency to do that when my wife's involved."

Gabriella felt a faint blush come to her cheeks as she glanced from Jason to Troy who were both now standing in the entry way with their hands on their hips.

"Yes," Jason smiled fondly towards her and she was caught off guard.

Was he seriously flirting with her in front of her husband. Did the man have a death wish? Gabriella's eyes shifted to Troy.

"I can't take all the credit here. Troy is a master and restoration."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come out and see the new property tonight."

"We have plans," Troy said looking at Jason cautiously.

Jason frowned for a moment as he processed this response. "Fine, I understand. Obligations are what they are. What about right now?"

Both Troy and Gabriella jerked, "now?"

"Yes, we can even stop for lunch on the way back, I'm sure Troy doesn't need you for anything else. Like you said he's a master of restoration. The place is in wonderful hands."

Gabriella looked from Troy to Jason. On the one hand she really did want to talk to Troy but on the other Jason was her boss, and this was a work related issue. With nod she motioned to the door. "Alright," Gabriella smiled wiped her hands on her jeans. "No harm in taking a look."

"After you?" He said motioned for the door. "I'll have her back in time for the family events." He said turning to Troy and giving him a wink.

Troy watched in blur of red as she walked out the front door with him. His arms crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't sure how long he stood there looking at the front door like idiot. Fuming mad for no good reason. Clearly it was work lunch.

"You could take him you know."

The sound of Sharpay's voice pulled him from the fog and he turned around to see her sitting at the top of the steps. "I hate that guy."

"Rightfully so," she said using a rag to wipe her hands off.

Troy let out a huff, "I feel like he's been biding his time just waiting for an opportunity and I'm the idiot that gave it to him."

"He doesn't have an opportunity just yet," Sharpay said with smile.

Troy smiled, "How are the stairs coming?"

"Don't even get me started," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she went back to work.

What seemed like a life time later, Gabriella rushed into the crowded auditorium, checking her watch for the twentieth time. Two minutes until show time. She'd barely made it here on time. In fact if Jason had driven her straight here from the estate she probably never would have made it.

Breathlessly, she scanned the rows of seats filled with chattering parents, searching futilely for an empty place with a decent view of the stage. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when she saw Troy's distinctive profile. Despite the milling crowds, he'd seen her and was gesturing her over towards the front.

She hurried down the aisle and shook her head in dry amusement when she saw that he'd managed to snare two of the best seats in the house. Near the front but not so close that you had to crane your neck to see. Bonus because it was on side aisle where it was easy to duck out to run to the bathroom or stretch your legs.

The seat next to him was empty. God she missed him.

She smiled gratefully as she climbed over his legs to sit down. Looking behind her she noticed Chad and Piper sitting with a bunch of flowers. "Hey, oh are those for the girls?" she placed a hand on her chest in endearment as Piper nodded vigorously. "That is so sweet."

"You were almost late," Troy said with a frown as he sat up a little straighter.

"But I wasn't," she responded with a hint of annoyance.

"Did you at least have a good lunch?" he said placing his crossing his arms as he stayed focused on the stage.

"I did," she said looking back at the stage as well. "How are the girls? Are they nervous?"

"They're trees," he murmured.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Nope."

Gabriella went to open her mouth when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she looked up to see Jason looking down at her.

"Jason?"

Troy stiffened besides her.

"I figured since I was already here I might well stay for the performance," he said with a small smile.

"Oh," Gabriella felt her face flush and her heart race. _This was a disaster._ "That was so nice of you."

"Here, you can sit with us." Chad scooped Piper into his lap opening the seat behind Gabriella for Jason.

"Perfect," Jason took a seat and Gabriella turned so she was facing the stage.

For some reason, Gabriella was intensely conscious of Troy's eyes on her profile as she tried not to look over at him. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and placed her purse on her lap. The room dimmed and she tried to focus on the stage as the performance began.

Hailey and Hannah had a small part in the big number of the school performance, so Gabriella watched as her daughters stood as still as they could as the most adorable trees in the Snow White's forest.

The performance went on forever. The girls had two routines in the performance, Gabriella watched as Hailey went through the steps flawlessly, while Hannah preformed with all the conscientious precision and dedication that she used to approach every challenge. The expression on Hannah's face was sober and cautious, and she didn't miss a single turn alongside her sister.

But like her mother, she also exhibited no real sense of grace or artistry. And as proud as Gabriella was of her two girls, it was more evident that Hannah was not cut out to be a dancer.

When the girls made their way off stage Gabriella turned to Troy to find him frowning. "What?"

"Hannah doesn't like it," Troy murmured as his eyes rested on the empty stage.

"Well she wanted to be the tree with her sister." Gabriella kept her voice low, "They always sign up for these things."

Troy shook his head, "But they're different girls Gabriella, maybe it's time we find something Hannah wants to do."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy I didn't force Hannah to do this, they always sign up and Hailey loves to dance. I mean Hannah might not be a natural but that doesn't mean she doesn't like it."

Troy's frown deepened as he met her eyes. "Were you watching the same kid? Did you see her face, she wasn't having any fun. Why can't we just put Hailey in a dance class and let Hannah try karate or something?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "You don't understand they like doing things together Troy, there's nothing wrong with it. And if Hannah ever said she didn't like it she wouldn't have to do it. But I like to give her options and different experiences so she can branch out from always reading."

"Nothing's wrong with reading."

"I know that. I'm happy their both such great readers but it's also nice to do other things they enjoy together and to have social experiences."

"If we were raising the Olsen twins maybe," he snorted. "The girls don't always have to do everything together."

Gabriella let out a long sigh as she brought a hand up to her temple. This was great, just more examples of how they couldn't get along. Could they really ever figure out how to be on the same page?

"Fine so I let them be in the school play together. I thought it would help. I'm sorry if you think I'm torturing the poor things by making them participate in a school activity."

Gabriella shook her head as she leaned back in her chair, she'd said far more than she intended to. She usually didn't lose control around Troy anymore, she'd been doing better since they'd given themselves a break, and her emotional response worried her. She really didn't want to get insecure like this again. She really didn't want to start fighting again either.

Troy adjusted beside her, draping his arm over the back of seat. He wasn't putting his arm around her. In fact, he was probably just bracing himself do he could lean over and talk into her ear. But he suddenly felt close to her. His arm brushed against her shoulder.

A year ago, she would have jerked away from his touch.

"Brie," he murmured, his voice thicker than usual and his breath blowing against her ear. "You're doing a great job with the girls. I never meant to imply anything else."

"I know," she said with a hard swallow. "I just worry sometimes."

Troy hadn't pulled back. He was still very much invading her personal space. "Disagreements are going to happen. And as far as the girls are concerned their going to be just fine."

With a hitch in her breath, she turned to gaze up at him. Their faces were only inches apart, and the look in his eyes was intimate. Certain and strangely reassuring.

It had been so long since she'd felt that kind of support from him, and the resulting emotion caused her vision to blur. "Yeah," she breathed out slowly.

"Yeah," Troy said, his face momentarily drifting even closer to hers.

The deep expression in his eyes took her off guard, and she jerked her head away to focus back on the stage, her breathing a little faster than usual.

There might still be hope for their marriage. But even if there wasn't, they could still work together as parents for the girls. He loved their daughters just as much as she did. And the idea made Gabriella feel so much better, like she wasn't entirely alone.

She managed to make it through the last of the show without falling asleep or having anything other discussion with Troy. When it was over they went to meet up with the girls. Hannah and Hailey darted over upon spotting them in the crowd, and Gabriella sank down to give her girls a big bear hug, raving about how wonderfully they'd done.

Hailey beamed and squirmed appreciatively and then turned to see what her sister was looking at.

"What is he doing here?" Hannah murmured to her mother while motioning to Jason.

"Oh," Gabriella stood up right, she'd almost forgotten he'd come to see the show. "Well, Mr. Cross gave me a ride here because we had a meeting-"

"Then I decided to see the show, your mother was right about you two, you guys were amazing."

Hailey seemed pleased with this. Hannah on the other hand turned a little hesitantly toward Troy like she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"You guys hungry for pizza?"

Piper and both girls expressed their excitement as they darted ahead to the parking lot Chad following close behind telling them to be careful.

"We're happy you were able to see the performance," Troy said holding his hand out to Jason.

"It wasn't a problem at all. Gabriella talks about the girls so much I thought it would be a good idea to see them in the act."

"Oh," Gabriella said as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "Well thank you for the ride here."

"You sure I can't drive you back to your car? I feel awful that it's still at the manor," Jason expressed with concern.

"I can drive her back to her car," Troy said sternly.

"It's okay," she nodded, "We wanted to take the girls out for dinner and Troy's right he can take me to my car later."

"Alright, let me know when you get home safely," Jason nodded, just before he moved forward to offer her a hug Troy stepped in.

"She'll get home just fine."

Gabriella felt a hot flush flash across her face as she looked around to see if anyone else noticed the growing tension between the two men.

"Right," Jason nodded, "Of course." He let out a long sigh and nodded to Gabriella. "Good night then."

"Night," Gabriella said with a small smile as she stood in place behind Troy.

When Jason was out the double doors Troy relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to invite himself."

"Yeah, right." Troy huffed as he began making his way out.

"Now hold on a minute," she frowned running a little to catch up. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

When she caught up to him in the hall she let out a gasp. "Are you jealous?" she whispered, leaning forwards to speak even softer so they wouldn't be overheard. "Are you jealous of Jason?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You're my wife, for whatever reason we're still married, and I don't think any husband, separated, divorce or whatever the hell this is would appreciate watching his wife embrace another man in front of the entire PTA."

She was almost choking on the shock and disbelief. "We didn't embrace. And we're just co-workers. You must me crazy to think…" she trailed off, too supposed to even finish the thought.

"I must be crazy to think what?"

"That there's anything but a professional relationship between me and Jason." She put her hand on his chest and leaned toward him so she could speak into his ear, just to be sure no one else could hear. "Troy, seriously I have absolutely no feelings for him. How can you even think I would…. I mean, I'm your wife. Don't you trust me at all?"

"Yes, I trust you," he murmured thickly. His mouth was about three inches from her face now. "I don't think anything is going on between you Jason."

"But you just-"

"I don't think you are doing anything. But why should I assume you don't want to? I'm not exactly winning you over these days. Let alone convincing you this is all going to work out or that you should come home."

They stared at each other for a tense moment, she felt so emotional that she held onto his shoulders. "Because I don't." she whispered at last, telling him the truth, as she always did when she had no idea what to say. "I don't."

"You don't?"

"No. You're my husband. And that means something to me."

As she said the words, she realized how true they were. No matter how where she was or however non-emotional their marriage had become. She never once had an interest in any other man. The idea of waiting someone else wasn't even on her radar anymore.

Evidently, the words got through to him because she saw his expression break for just a moment. "It means something to me too."

For a moment, they seemed to completely understand each other.

"Do you love Daddy again?" that one small voice made them jump apart.

Gabriella winced as she looked down at Hailey who stood before them in her brown little stretch pants and matching fitted top. "Your daddy and I will always love each other."

Hailey frowned thoughtfully. "But do you love him so you want to be with him always?"

Her heart just about broke. "I don't know sweetie," Gabriella admitted. "We're taking our time before we decide. We're going to spend some time together and see what happens." She felt Troy's eyes on her, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Oh," Hailey said.

Gabriella was terrified that she was handling this wrong, but she didn't know what to tell her daughter except for the truth. "How do you feel about that?"

"Okay." Hailey eyes moved back and for the between Troy and Gabriella. "Are you going to go on dates with Daddy now?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. Can I tell Hannah?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "You can."

Hailey's smile grew. "Will you get dressed up for him?"

Gabriella nodded. "Probably. But they'll just be dates. We don't know if that means we'll be together all the time. We'll have to see how it goes."

"Like that time Hannah tried to wear her hair different to see if she liked it?"

Gabriella smiled, "yes."

"Okay," she paused for a moment. "Uncle Chad said to hurry up."

"Right," Gabriella nodded and turned back to Troy. There was a faint questioning look in his eyes that caused a clench in her heart, but he remained quiet.

Later that night Troy drove the girl's home. Deciding that he would pick them up the following day to give Gabriella a ride to her car.

Currently Gabriella was sitting quietly in the kitchen waiting for Troy as he finished tucking the girls in for the night. She turned to look over her shoulder and seen him coming down the hall.

"The girls alright?"

"Yeah. We read a little," he explained. His eyes stayed on her face for a moment. "Did you mean what you said to Hailey earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. I did, I guess."

He took a step closer to her. "So you're willing to … to take that step?"

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she watch him. "Yes. I want to. A lot. But I think we still need to take is slow. We can't just jump back to how we were. There's still too much for us to work through."

Troy nodded, "Agreed." His voice was soft and his face unrevealing.

Suddenly she was afraid that she'd hurt him, that he was disappointed by her hesitance. "Is that alright? I know we want things to get better-"

"Gabriella," he said placing both hands on her shoulders. "Do you actually think I'm disappointed?"

She studied his face again and this time she recognized what had ignited in his eyes. Her cheeks warmed and she dropped her eyes. "We probably shouldn't do that."

He gently took her face in his hands again. "Hey," he smiled warmly. "Anything you want."

Gabriella let out a long breathe, "I'm excited too. But I'm still nervous about. I don't want to end up hurting you. Or the girls."

"We'll be careful," he agreed. Then his mouth turned up in a tantalizing smile. So you have plans on Saturday night?"

Gabriella parted her lips. "Saturday?"

"Well, this big investor is swinging by Saturday morning, we should be in the clear to have lunch?" Troy chuckled for a moment. "Why do you look so dumbfounded? I was just asking you out?"

"Oh," Gabriella nodded, "I-actually I promised Chad that I would take Piper for the weekend."

Troy let out a sigh and paused to think for a moment. "Well then, we'll just have to improvise." He pulled her up from her seat he pulled her into her tiny living room.

"What do you mean improvise?"

"Hush," he said pushing the coffee table off to the side and then coming back to her. "Can I have this dance?"

She leaned on the arm of the couch as she glanced at his open hand. Then she made a face before looking back towards the hallway leading towards the girl's room. "Troy what if-"

"You're right. The horror, imagine the girls come out to find us dancing in the living room like a couple of morons."

Gabriella raised her brow as she looked at him with a smile that was hard to smother. Gasping in surprise, her eyes flew up to Troy's face as he slipped a strong arm around her waist and hoisted her up to her feet.

He'd pulled her into a dance position, his arm around her waist. Immediately she relaxed and fell into step with him, Gabriella moved her right hand up to his shoulder and started to sway her hips with his. Even without music she and Troy moved together naturally, intuitively. They'd danced occasionally when they'd been together but, never in the living room, never without music.

Gabriella loved it. It was the perfect outlet for her restlessness after the long day she'd had. She felt close to him, after 11 months of fighting and 5 months of being separated, these last few weeks of working together on the Seymour Manor project hadn't exactly brought them closer but it had forced her to see him more often. To work with him. Talk through conflicts rather than avoid them.

It felt so natural to move to his rhythm to press her body against his, to synchronize their breathing. Troy's hands had been at her waist, but gradually they slipped down further. It didn't feel sleazy or presumptuous. She loved the feel of his hands on her bottom, gently guiding her rhythm. And the lean hard line of his chest felt delicious as her breast rubbed against it.

Eventually, everything felt so good that she dropped her head back and closed her eyes, arching slightly against the heat of his body. And it took her a minute to recognize that Troy's hands had changed positions again. They'd hiked up the fabric of her shirt and were caressing the small of her back.

Troy hands were also easing her pelvis into his. The hard bulge she felt at the front of his pants seemed natural too, seemed one more tantalizing feature of the entire experience.

And when his head bent down and his mouth started to move across the exposed skin at the side of her neck, she didn't even question it. She wanted it. Wanted to feel him like that.

When his teeth scraped lightly her skin, she was suddenly conscious of how aroused she was. Deeply aroused, the pressure pulsing to the beat of some music made up in her own mind at this point.

She moaned softly, unable to stifle the pleasure of feeling so incredibly good. That made a grunt escape from Troy's lips and uncontrolled sound suddenly jarred her out of her haze.

"What are we doing?" she gasped, still unable to pull away from the warmth of his body.

Troy stilled. "I believe this is called foreplay."

Gabriella felt a flash of terror followed by swell of the deepest need she could remember. "Well, stop it."

Troy let out a chuckle, "Brie, it take two to tango. I didn't get here alone you know."

"Yeah," this time she did find the strength to pull away, "But you did drag me here."

"Hey." Troy frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then his phone rang from his belt.

At the sound Gabriella jerk, taking even a few more steps away from him. "You had better get that. It might be someone from the job."

"Can we just screw the job for a minute," Troy said unhooking his phone and tossing it to the side. It landed on the couch with a soft thud. Troy raised his head to meet her eyes, his gaze hot, hungry, and so familiar. "Gabriella? Do you want to?"

Having sex with Troy was exactly what she wanted to do. He was her husband she felt close to him. She wanted to feel closer still. But the thought of it also made her heart race with anxiety. "I don't know," she admitted breathlessly.

"Yes you do."

Obviously, she wanted to have sex with Troy. But she didn't know if she was ready yet, and she didn't know what it would mean for the future. They had to be careful. They just couldn't move too quickly.

She wasn't sure how long she was she quietly standing there mulling over the possibilities. Maybe just a minute. Maybe a few. Then Troy walked over to her placed his hands on her hips. He looked at her with quiet, intense eyes but didn't say anything.

He was still aroused. She could see it in the slight flush on his cheeks, the coiled tension in his posture, the bulge at the front of his trousers. She was still aroused too, even in her confusion.

"Troy," she said, her voice a little strangled, "I do want to. I'm just … scared."

He stood up a little straighter. Once again, his mouth opened, as if he were about to make his case. Then something flickered over his expression, and he gave his head a slight shake.

Instead of speaking, he took her face in his hands with an urgency that surprised her. He leaned into a hungry kiss. And she responded. Almost as if lost in the world wind she couldn't help it. His mouth was passionate, searching, strangely needy. And his hands hadn't released her face, holding it like she was precious. And it was the need she sensed in him more than the desire that dissolved the last of her resistance.

She moaned deep in her throat and twined her arm around his neck. She opened to stroke of his tongue, the pressure of her arousal pulsing up through her spine to overwhelm her entire being.

Gently, but with an ardor that surprised her, Troy bent to sweep her from the ground carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom. Where he put her down gently on the bed and eased her back onto the bed as they kissed.

"The door, the girls," she mumbled.

"Yeah. I got it," he was up and at the door shutting it and twisting the lock. Turning around he started towards the bed, removing his shirt in the process. God it had been so long since she seen him without a shirt on. He reached the bed reaching for her bare feet and pulling her down the bed too him in one whooshing motion that was all man.

Her insides clenched. She loved the feel of his firm heated body above hers as much as she loved the way his mouth ravenously plunders hers. This time was no different. He touched her just as if no time had passed at all, as if he wanted her just as desperately has he had all those years ago.

When he finally tore away from the kiss, they were both panting and slightly dazed. They stared at each other for several seconds, and Gabriella was astonished by the degree of hot need visible in his eyes.

"Troy." She gasped, arching her neck as he lowered his face to trail kisses down her throat.

He hummed against her pulse point, the vibrations making her shiver. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head pulling a few strand loose from her pony tail. "You're so beautiful" he said thickly, leaning down to mouth his way from her throat to the top of her breast. When he took a nipple in his mouth through the fabric of her bra Gabriella gasped in pleasure and tried to push her chest up towards him.

He suckled for a while, fondling her other breast with his hand. And soon Gabriella was moaning helplessly and trying to wrap her leg around him. Then he moved farther down her body, mouthing a sensitive spot on her side.

"You're driving me crazy," Gabriella grumbled as she arched her middle towards him.

"Consider it payback," Troy murmured as he shifted his hands lower undoing the button of her pants and then the zipper. In three soft tugs her blue jeans were on the floor and he kissed along her belly until he'd reached the edge of her panties.

Shameless and eager, she bucked her hips up towards him, her arousal throbbing now and clenching with excitement as his mouth got closer and closer to where she wanted to feel it.

"Troy."

"Not yet baby," he whispered before he leaned down and nuzzled her through her panties.

She shuddered as she couldn't keep her pelvis still and tried to grind it against his face. She was so wet she knew he'd feel it even through her panties.

His lips moved deliciously against the fabric until he'd somehow managed to find her clit. He applied some skillful pressure, the fabric adding another layer of stimulation.

Before she knew it, she felt her orgasm swell up after about thirty seconds, and she thrashed her hips beneath his mouth as waves of pleasure sliced through her. Biting her lip, she managed to stifle the sounds of her release, making only a few broken murmurs.

She was gasping as a flush of relaxation washed over her when Troy raised his head. A small gleam of something familiar in his eyes.

"What?"

"Baby I barely touched you," He smirked.

"Shut up," she warned him.

"Not saying anything." His lips twitched slightly.

"It had nothing to do with any particular skill of yours," she added, just to keep up her end of the conversation. "I've had a long dry spell."

"So I see," he chuckled coming up her body and placing kisses on her abdomen.

"Don't be smug."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You sound smug."

"Baby," Troy murmured, as he raised a hand to take one her breast in his hands. "Everything about you feels so damn good I'm just happy to be here."

She arched up into him, as affected by his words as she was by his touch. After another kiss, she pushed him up gently, felling another swell of arousal growing between her legs. "You definitely need to take off your pants now."

He let out a chuckle and then stood up, removing his pants and standing before her naked. If Gabriella hadn't been overwhelmed with a new blaze of desire at the sight of his naked body, she would have been amused by the speed of his disrobing.

She hooked her fingers around the side of her panties, but Troy stopped her before she could pull them off. "Leave them on."

For some reason, her desire surged forward at his request. She spread her legs for him as he climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Then he reached to pull her cotton red panties to the side so he could align himself at her entrance.

He stared down at her body for a moment admiring her body as she lay on her back. "You're so beautiful."

"Stop stalling Bolton," Gabriella said trying her hardest to keep herself from wiggling in his hold.

Troy chuckled again as he raised a brow. "You're not as modest as you use to be," his lips twitched slightly, however he looked just as eager as she was.

"You don't like it?"

"It's hot."

Then he pitched his hips forward, sinking into her, his length filling and stretching her. She was tighter than she'd expected, from having gone so long without sex. And she arched up instinctively at the intense feel of penetration.

"Oh shit," Troy grunted, freezing about halfway in.

Gabriella whimpered and lifted her bottom in an attempt to complete the thrust. After a long breath Troy began to move trusting into her slowly, filling her completely. Smothering her moans with his mouth as he brought it down on to hers. Exploring all she had to give him. Rediscovering each other.

She hadn't know how much she missed him, how much she needed him. How much she missed having him to herself. That time when he was all hers, that time when she belong to him. She missed so much belonging to him.

She knew he was trying to hold onto his control, but that only pushed her further out of control. She pumped her hips frantically, whimpering and panting as her body was washed with waves of heat.

When she exploded her whole body shook with it and she couldn't help but cling to him as her body arched up dramatically to meet his. His own orgasm just as strong followed until they were both in a tangled mess of body parts, panting softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Her body felt wonderful, but little prickles of confusion and anxiety started to force their way into her consciousness. She'd had sex with her husband last night. And it didn't feel angst or had felt perfectly natural, perfectly right, almost more free of self-consciousness than they'd been when they were together.

But nothing else about their relationship was perfectly natural or right. Last night as she lay in bed, sleeping next to a man she previously shared a bed with every night for twelve years everything felt and sounded the same as it had always been. He was Troy. He looked like Troy, smelled like Troy, sounded like Troy.

But something about him now didn't feel like Troy. At least like the not the husband she'd always been married to.

Later that day after the long morning and even longer afternoon Gabriella entered the main hall of the Seymour Manor. With the weekend looming and Sunday being the deadline for staircase, she had to make sure that Sharpay at least close to finished and that there wasn't anything else that would need to be done before investor arrived.

Sharpay had been working early this morning on the balustrade, and it was looking beautiful when Gabriella had check on it earlier. Troy had Chad come by this afternoon to finish up the steps. At first she didn't know if Chad and Sharpay would work well together but now…

Coming in through the front door now her breath quickly escaped her as she admired all the fine detail of the woodwork. Everything looked so amazing. The entry way was shaping together nicely and she was more than positive that they would meet their deadline for Mr. Prescott.

"It just needs a polish," Sharpay said with a sigh as she looked up at Gabriella. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Gabriella came up closer to the steps. "It's amazing." She took a deep breath and tried to be happy about this project finishing on time and so well, but she felt also felt a small twitch of sadness. This meant she wouldn't have to be back for some time after this. Which meant she wouldn't see Troy as much.

Without meaning to she glanced out the window to see if Troy's truck was still there.

It was gone. He'd probably left for the day. Evidently, he didn't feel the need to talk to her after last night. Nope. He'd just gotten up before everyone else, went out for breakfast and came back to wake the girls for school as if the whole thing never happened.

"You alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine." Deciding it would be smart to keep work for a little while longer, so she wouldn't have to go home and sit down in her empty living room and stare at the spot in the rug where he literally sweep her off her feet or lay in her bed smelling him on her sheets.

Besides the girls had a late school activity on Friday any way. She should be fine if she just killed an hour or two here. Letting out a low breath she decided to help Sharpay polish the balustrade.

"Why don't you head out?" Gabriella said as she watch Sharpay get up and stretch out her back.

"You sure?"

"You've done more than enough," Gabriella said looking around at all the work. "I can finish the polish."

"Alright," Sharpay let out yawn as she stood up and stretched. "I'm not going to ask twice. My back is killing me."

"Any plans for the weekend?" Gabriella said picking up the rag and continuing on with the polish.

"Not much, Chad wants me to go out with him. Apparently he's kid free and he thinks I want to get laid." Sharpay let out a sigh as she began gathering her things. "Which I totally do, I just can't let him figure that out."

Gabriella smiled, "Be nice to him."

"Oh you know me," Sharpay said walking towards the door, "I'm always nice."

Gabriella huffed quietly to herself as she repositioned herself so her back wouldn't hurt so much and wiped vigorously at the wood. She focused on rubbing the beautiful wood with polish and tried to clear mind of everything else.

"There you are."

The voice surprised her so much she gave a violent jerk and dropped the rag to onto the floor.

Taking a deep breath to recover herself, she picked up the rad and started wiping with it again. She didn't need to look to see who was standing at the bottom of stairs. "What does that mean?"

"It means I haven't seen you all day, so I was wondering if you were avoiding me."

"You haven't appeared to make a great effort to find me." She kept her voice light, not wanting him to sense that she was disappointed in the least.

"I was giving you some space."

"Very sensitive of you. But what makes you think I need any space."

Troy had walked along the staircase so now he was standing beside the step where she was sitting looking up at her through the bars of balustrade. "So you're saying you _want_ to be close to me?"

She tensed at the sexy timbre of his voice. "Don't be ridiculous."

She heard him sigh, "You're upset."

Since that was the last thing she wanted him to believe, she turned to meet his eyes for a moment. "I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are."

"I think I'm the best judge of whether or not I'm upset."

"Of course, but that assumes you'll tell me the truth about it."

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm not upset."

"It was just sex."

"We didn't even use any protection?" Gabriella said quietly.

"So?" Troy said with shrug, "We don't normally worry about it."

"What if I get pregnant?"

Troy stared at her for a moment, a small smile on his lips. "I'd be okay with it."

"But we're not fixed yet."

"But we are married. We do love each other, and it's not like this baby won't be taken care of."

"That's not the point." She was getting frustrated, but she tried to keep her tone from reflecting that fact.

"So, you're upset because I didn't use a condom?"

"It's not about the condom. I'm not upset about the sex."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"That's your problem. You can believe whatever make believe nonsense you want. It doesn't change reality."

"And you can tell whatever lies you want and act all casual and pulled-together till your heart's content. It might fool the rest of the world. It doesn't fool me."

Gabriella shook her head, "You're really full of it. You can ask anyone I've talked to today and they will tell you, I'm not upset."

"That's because you fool them with your nonchalant act."

"I do not have a nonchalant act."

"Yes you do." He gave her an adorable little smile. "You want the world to believe you're completely confident and composed all the time, and most of them are fooled by your act. But I'm not. I can see all the little signs that no one else sees."

"What little signs?" suddenly she was terrified.

"I'm your husband. You may have changed somethings about yourself but let's face it your still my wife. I still notice when you won't meet my eyes for more than four seconds in a row. The fact that your smile never reaches your eyes. The fact that your holding onto that rag like you want to strangle it to death."

Her breath hitched and she dropped the rag without even thinking.

"Why are you upset?"

"I- I just didn't expect this to happen. We're not fixed yet. We're not better. We can't let that happen again."

"You didn't expect last night to happen?" His tone held no particular resonance so it was nearly impossible to figure out what he was thinking.

"No. I mean, I hadn't thought…"

"I had."

She gasped audibly, "What?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders as his blue eyes held hers. "I've been wanting this for a long time. I've never stopped hopping it would happen. I don't want to wait until our six months are over. I want to try again now."

He said it so directly it caught her completely off guard. "What?"

Troy let out an exasperated breath as he placed a hand on his hip. "You heard me. I don't want to wait until the end of the month. I want to try again now. Right now."

Gabriella gulped, forcing back a surge of excitement and emotion and bone deep fear. "I know you want to save our marriage, but that's not-"

"It's not just about saving the marriage, Gabriella. It's about you. I want you. I love you. I've never stopped."

"Neither have I, but that's not what any of this is about," Gabriella stood up. "This about our vows, the promises we made to each other. The struggle we were having to work through our differences."

She couldn't be foolish. She couldn't melt into compliance just because she wanted too much to be loved by him. She'd done that before, and their marriage simply hadn't worked. It wasn't likely to work now any better unless they were both genuinely hearing each other, understanding each other, in a way they hadn't done before.

"It's not that easy to just jump back into this. Not after everything that has happened." Gabriella let out a breath, "Maybe I was avoiding you just a little bit." She said with defeat. "Because I didn't want to talk to you."

"Well we need to talk."

She gave a shrug. "Maybe. But I'm not ready to yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know," she said bringing a hand up to her temple.

"Damn it Gabriella. I'm tired of waiting," he said, rubbing his chin. He looked more tired. He looked battered and worn.

"Well I'm sorry you're tired, but you're not the only one involved in this, and you don't necessarily get everything exactly as you want it."

"There's no reason to be upset about what we did."

"Yes, there is. Do you think I like letting myself be an idiot again? Letting you take advantage o-"

"I didn't take advantage of anything," he snapped. "I know all the mistakes I made during our marriage. You have no idea how often I've rehashed them over the past months. When you left me, I was… devastated. I was angry, and I felt betrayed. You know I didn't want that to happen, and I didn't understand it at all. I didn't understand you. I didn't even really try. I was only thinking about myself, what I thought I needed and what I expected from you. It took me a long time to get through that. But I've been working on myself. I know the only way to get my family back was to change and be a better husband and father. I know how much I hurt you and betray any trust you ever had in me. I knew it would take time. That's why I've let you have your space let you keep this up but we're coming to end of your _space. Times up!_ What have you done? _"_

"What have I done?" Gabriella voice grew tight as her temper shot up. She began descending the stairs as she bunched up the towel she picked up from the step. "I have been raising our daughters while you've been having a meltdown, I've been in the workforce working my ass off to afford the rent and food for table while convincing them every night that their daddy does indeed still love them. I have working on myself trying to forgive you for what you've done, to somehow understand what made it okay in your twisted head to just abandon us, you family-"

Troy rounded to the bottom of the stairs. "You kno-"

"Just because you screwed me doesn't mean you can read my mind. You have no idea what I'm feeling or thinking or going through." With that she tossed the rag she held at him, a thoughtless, instinctive act of protection.

He batted the rag away automatically so it wouldn't hit him in the face, but he must have swatted pretty hard because it went flying towards the front door. The very front door that opened without either of them noticing and the rag hit the man who was entering square in the face.

Gabriella had only seen the man once before when they first met, seven weeks ago. He was tall and well-built with dark hair and lovely chocolate brown eyes. He was handsome and expensively dressed in dark trousers and a button up shirt.

Peterson Prescott. The sole investor in Seymour Manor. The man her client wanted to impress this weekend. He wasn't supposed to be here until Sunday, but he'd obviously come early. Just in time to hear her and Troy screaming at each other and get swatted in the face with a rag.

She was so taken aback and overwhelmed with embarrassment she couldn't do anything but stare speechlessly.

Mr. Prescott rubbed at his face and stepped aside letting Jason and Steve walk in behind him.

No one seemed to know what to say.

"Oh no," Gabriella said, covering her mouth as the reality finally caught up to her. "We're so sorry."

"We didn't know anyone else was here," Troy said, stepping forward as he obviously found his voice too.

Mr. Prescott raised his brow. "That is more than evident."

He didn't even look angry, but Prescott had a reputation for being very professional, putting a high stock in civility. Even in his causal clothes, he excluded authority.

Gabriella couldn't remember ever being so embarrassed in her life. She'd been shouting about how Troy had screwed her. All three of them must have heard.

"It was so unprofessional," she said, trying to think of something appropriate to say, some way to smoot this over. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Mr. Prescott had been looking from her to Troy, but now he almost smiled. "I don't think a rag is going to do any serious damage." He nodded over towards Troy, "And he was the one who through it over towards me anyway."

"I did," Troy admitted, finally managing to regain his characteristic confidence and charm. "I should have let it hit me. I deserved it."

"I have no doubt about that."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when she saw the amusement on Mr. Prescott's face. He wasn't angry. She hadn't just single handily tanked the entire Seymour deal. Glancing over at Troy she saw that he was looking at her. There was an intense expression in his eyes, like he was forcing himself to rein in some sort of explosive emotion.

It scared her. It looked so un-Troy-like. When he looked like he was going to say something to her, she shook her head. Not now. It wasn't the time.

"You're the married couple aren't you," Mr. Prescott said with a smile.

"Yes sir," Gabriella nodded.

Mr. Prescott chuckled, "My wife and I were once arguing about where to place a couch once. Damn thing ended up in the bathroom." His eyes crinkled at the corners. "Falling in love makes you do all sorts of embarrassing things."

"Amen," Troy and Steve said in unison.

Gabriella's cheeks burned as she tried to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. She cleared her throat and tried to sound natural as she could manage. "Anyway, we've almost got the stairs done. Did you want to see them?"

"Yes," Jason finally spoke up. "We were actually hopping to catch one of you to get a tour."

"Well," Troy said with a smirk, "How about that, a two for one special." After that, the conversation turned to the house and they showed Mr. Prescott all the work they'd done.

The whole time Gabriella was just waiting for the moment she could get away. She needed some time by herself. Just a moment to sort all of this out in her mind.

Later that night Gabriella made her way back to the apartment with both girls. She was shaking with emotion, trying to figure out what was happening, what she wanted to happen. She felt that deep, familiar exhaustion at the idea of plunging headlong into all the old pain of their marriage.

There was a knock on her door and Gabriella felt her shoulders slump in exhaustion.

"I'll get it!" Hailey ran towards the door at full speed.

"Ask who it is first!" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up into a standing position. She was slammed with waves of confusion, guilt, and fear and she had to get her bearings. She was more than positive who was at the door, which was why the wind rushed right out of her when she walked into the living room and saw Hailey frowning up at Jason.

"Mr. Cross?"

"Gabriella," he smile softened as he looked up from his conversation with Hailey.

"I don't understand?" Gabriella looked down as Hailey made her way over to her mother side. "What are doing it here at this hour?" she looked up at the clock. It was well past their business hours.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," he said coming inside and closing the door behind him. "I was worried."

"Hailey," Gabriella patted her daughter's head, "Why don't you go pay go fish with your sister."

For a moment she looked like she might protest and Gabriella silently pleaded for the strength to handle this. 

"Okay," she said quietly before walking off down the hall.

Gabriella sent up a silent thank you and turned back to Jason. "Mr. Cross, everything-"

"Jason," he said with a smile as he began removing his jacket.

"Mr. Cross." Gabriella said more sternly as she clasped her hands together. "Everything as you can see is fine. What's not fine is you showing up past businesses hours unannounced in my home. It sends the wrong message to my girls. A message I will not allow."

"I know, I know." Jason let out a long sigh, "you just seemed so upset earlier and I just thought maybe you would want to talk about it."

"No." Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Jason-"

"I know," he said, interrupting with another wry smile. "You're still married. I might want it to be different, but it's not."

Something loosened in her chest and she let out a low sigh. "I don't want things to get weird."

"I just don't get it? He ignores you, he never puts you first, he doesn't spend any time with the girls and yet he's the one you want to be with?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, then shut it.

Jason took a step forward and Gabriella took one back.

"Jason. I'm sorry if I led you to believe differently, but I love my husband. I need to work on my marriage and deal with whatever this maybe before I can handle anything else. And if there was going to be anything else that wouldn't be for a very, very long time."

Jason nodded, "Fine then." He shifted for moment, as if not sure what to do next. "I'll just go then."

"I hope this doesn't affect our work relationship."

Jason let out a huff as he shrugged back on his jacket and made his way to the door. "You women are all the same."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Troy's voice was sharp as it cut through the silence in the room.

Gabriella felt her shoulder slump as she placed a hand on her temple. "He was just leaving."

"I didn't ask you." Troy was breathing hard as he was now face to face with Jason. "I asked you."

"I was checking on her, she seemed upset." Jason reasoned as he slipped his hands back into his pockets. "She is one of _my_ better employees."

"And she's also _my wife_."

"Could have fool me," Jason said with on a sigh, "Young woman living all alone in an apartment with her little girls. Seems a little abandoned don't you think?"

Troy fist came up and made a sharp, cracking, contact with Jason nose.

"Troy!" Gabriella darted forward grabbing onto Troy's arm and pulling him back as she stared wide eyed at Jason whose nose was gushing blood.

"Oh," Jason snarled. "Now you've really gone and done it."

Troy leaned forward shrugging out of Gabriella grasp. "Let's go."

Jason jerked back. "You're going to hear from my attorney Bolton."

"Stay away from my wife."

When the door shut with a loud thud Gabriella flinched and quickly turned to make sure the girls hadn't been lurking in the hall. She was relieved to see they were alone. Then filled with an overwhelming sadness and exhaustion.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said turning around to face him.

"Me?" Troy motioned to the door. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You may have broken his nose."

"I hope I broke his nose."

"He's my boss."

"Not anymore."

"Troy!"

"What?" he looked up at her with frustration.

"You can't just come into my home and bulldoze over me." Gabriella said so frustrated herself, her vision was beginning to blur through the tears. "You always do this."

"No, this wouldn't happen if you were at home where you're supposed to be. What do you expect to happen when you're living across town in this apartment like some kind of divorced woman who's open for business?"

"I expect you to trust me and expect that I can handle myself."

"Because you're my wife. Because I'm right here. Because you shouldn't have to God damn it!" Troy shouted.

"I want my own independence."

"Too bad you're married." Troy tossed his arms out in annoyance. "Honestly, am I ever going to be good enough for you? We depend on each other, we help each other, and we need each other, Gabriella we're supposed to be partners."

"I don't feel like a partner."

"So what? That's it. We just give up? I know what happened between us as well as you do. But we've both changed. We both had things about our past to overcome, and I'm not the only one who took this time to figure things out."

She was shaking with emotion, trying to figure out what was happening, what she wanted to happen, when she glanced back at the hall way and seen a flash of hair. "Oh no."

Without another word to Troy, she hurried towards the bedroom. Gabriella fears were confirmed when she heard the familiar sound from the girls room. With a gurgle in her throat, Gabriella made her way down the hall, nearly leveled with guilt at the sound of one of her daughter's crying.

"Hailey? Hannah?" she said hurrying inside to find both girls huddled on Hailey's bed. Hannah hugged her twin sister as she little body shook and sobbed. "It's all right sweetie, you don't have to cry."

Hailey lifted her head. Her hair a tangled mess as she reached her arms out to wrap around her mother. Gabriella had to stifle a sob herself as she gathered her little girl into her arms. "Sweetie, I'm sorry you're so upset. Everything's all right."

"But you and Daddy are having a bad fight," Hannah mumbled. "We heard you."

Rocking Hailey against her, Gabriella let out a sigh, "We were having a serious discussion about some things, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

Hailey clung to her mother and said in a muffled voice, "I thought you didn't fight with Daddy anymore."

Gabriella's chest hurt so much she could barely stand it. And she hated herself for letting the girls overhear the conversation with Troy. For not having sense to stop it before it became so intense. Taking a few deep breaths Gabriella thought of the best way to handle this. "Daddy and I use to fight a lot. Didn't we?"

This question must have surprised both girls, they seemed the pause for moment be for nodded soberly.

"We get along better now. But occasionally even grown-ups disagree about things. It doesn't mean we're angry with one another."

"So Daddy isn't going to go away?"

"Never." Troy voice made her jump and she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "You girls now better than that."

Gabriella felt a ridiculous flood of relief at his presence and his words.

As he entered the room he came to sit beside Gabriella. "You girls are my special girls, I could never go away."

When Hailey reached for him Gabriella shifted so that Troy could take her. "We just want to live with you and Mommy. Like how it use to be."

Troy stroked her messy brown hair as she leaned against him. "I know you do, sweetheart. But we have a good time anyway, don't we?"

"Yeah," Hannah sounded resigned rather than content, but it was better than both girls being upset. "So what is going to happen?"

Gabriella let out a long sigh as she looked at her daughter. "We're not sure just yet. We're still taking things slow."

"No matter what else happens," Troy said reaching a hand over to hold on to Hannah small hand. "I'm always going to be here for you guys. Even Mommy." He added that last part his blue eyes resting on her, his voice certain and warm.

Once the girls were settled and asleep Troy followed Gabriella out into the kitchen. "I'm not going to let this go."

"Obviously."

"Hey," his hand reached for hers and he pulled her too him, her body coming against his with a soft thud. "I'm fighting for us you know? The least you could do is try not to seem so disappointed."

Gabriella lips parted. She wasn't sure of the exact moment, but she became vaguely aware of a tightening in his body. "You're the reason why I became stronger, yet you are still my weakness." She mumbled as she felt her body already begin to respond to the feel of him.

"I've never met anyone as strong as you are," he tilted his head, and he buried his face in her hair, nuzzling his way down the crook of her neck. "Or as stubborn." He hummed against her skin and adjusted slightly so she was braced against the kitchen counter and him.

"You're just as stubborn," she said as his hands slid under her t-shirt and he stroked the bare skin of her belly until he'd reached and cupped her breast.

Flooded with warmth and sensual pleasure, Gabriella arched up into his hands and eagerly took his head between her palms. She pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, her tongue tangling with his in an attempt to feel him more deeply.

They both moaned as the kiss became more urgent. It felt right. He was her husband. And he wanted them to be together. She wanted that too.

It felt so _right._

But it had felt right before too, when she'd given herself to him, trusted him to love and respect her and support her. When she believed he would never hurt her. When he'd believed the same thing about her.

And they had been wrong. They had been broken. They had both felt not good enough, over and over again.

"Not yet," she murmured against his lips.

Troy broke the kiss as he gently pushed himself back from her body putting as much space between them as he could while holding firmly onto her hips. "We have to start thinking about how we want this to end babe."

Something about his careful tone gave her shivers. "What do mean?"

"I mean there are three weeks left to this year. You tell me? You figured out what you want or not?"

Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins and then slowly drain out of her face. "I thought we were taking it slow."

"We were," he said softly, "but now I'm just not so sure."

She tried to speak but couldn't.

"It's like you don't want to fight for us."

"I am."

"Are you?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "You want to go back to therapy? I'll do it. You wanted to work for that sleazy bag and well… I won't say I handle it well because quite frankly I probably didn't. Bottom line is you wanted more of my time. It's yours. You wanted me to make time for the girls. I've never been so close to those two and I'm ashamed of myself not doing it sooner. But what about me? What about what I need from you? All I'm asking is for you to be there and you can't seem to answer the question."

"I think you should go."

"No," Troy said lifting his hands and dragging them though his hair. Troy expression was changing, like he had a sudden sense of what was about to happen. "Gabriella. No."

She took a shaky breath. "I think you should go home."

Troy froze, staring at her blankly.

"I'm sorry," she continued, gripping the edge of the counter. "I'm really sorry."

"Okay," he replied slowly. "I can go home if you want. But can I please just ask that you just think about all this before you just decide. It wouldn't be like it was before. We've talked about this. It's going to be bet-"

"I don't know if it will be better or not, but that's not really the point. It's _me_. I'm the problem. I just don't think I can do this again."

"Baby please," he said quietly. "I pushed you away before because I wasn't sure you needed me anymore. I am so, so sorry for that. I held on to that for a long time, but I've let it go. I've been trying to show you how much I love you. I don't know what else I can do to show you how much I've changed, how much I love you."

She had to turn away from him. From his pained expression, from the way his voice cracked on the last few words. "It's not you. I'm not expecting you to prove anything to me. This isn't some kind of test Troy. It's me. I'm the one that's broken."

"You're not broken."

"Yes I am!" she choked on emotion, and she felt herself losing the last of any resolve she had left. "Please, can you just leave? I'm really sorry. I know it's not fair. I know it's hurting you. I know you deserve better. But can you please leave now?"

She heard a brief sound, like a choking, strangled noise, but he didn't anything else. Then she heard him leave the kitchen, out of her little apartment and then she listened in the quiet as the sound of his car drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon Gabriella shuffled through her kitchen in her yoga pants and robe. Her frumpy attire a direct reflection of how she felt. She'd done the dishes from breakfast and was now working on her laptop updating her resume.

Because she had a deep suspicion she was going to need it. The urge to cry was strong. But she couldn't. Not with the girls around. No. She refused to let them see her break down like that. She just prayed she wasn't doing something wrong. That her little girls wouldn't suffer for the things that she'd gotten wrong.

This whole thing was horrible and it seemed to affect everyone, like Troy wasn't the only one whom Gabriella was letting down by not being ready. But she just didn't feel strong enough. Maybe divorce was the only option. They could barely hold a conversation without fighting about something.

Her eyes blurred at the idea of it all. She tried to imagine what it would feel like to be divorced from Troy completely, for him to longer be her husband. She couldn't even imagine it.

She was in such a stupor that she didn't hear the knock on the door for a full minute, not until it was paired with the ringing doorbell. She jerked as she got out of her seat and raced to the door. Chad shouldn't be there for another two hours.

When she opened the door she stared back at Taylor who lifted a casserole dish. "Honey, he's an asshole."

"What?" Gabriella stared at the dish wrapped up with a towel.

"I heard about the towel to the face with Mr. Prescott. About Jason broken nose last night. I also filed your transfer papers this morning. It would appear that Jason's taking you off the Seymour project."

"But why…" Gabriella didn't finish the question since it should have been self-evident.

"Like I said, he's an asshole."

Gabriella had to close her eyes and look away so she wouldn't burst into tears. "Shit," she said, when she could make her voice work. "Come in, thanks for bringing lunch. I'm not in the mood to do much at the moment."

"I figured." Taylor made her way inside and Gabriella followed her into the kitchen and they proceeded to the do the normal things like finding a place in the refrigerator for the casserole, Gabriella heated up water in the kettle for tea.

After a moment they settled.

"How are the girls?"

Gabriella shrugged, "They're fine for now." Gabriella shook her head as she stirred her tea. "I can't figure out what I hate more that everyone is going to know, or that they're going to know it's my fault."

"Know what?"

"That I gave up on my marriage. That I hurt Troy and the girls."

There was a long pause before Taylor responded. "I don't think anyone can say that you gave up on your marriage. It's been well over a year, and you're still trying to make it work."

"Am I?" Gabriella admitted, feeling a familiar burning in her cheeks. "I gave up last night. I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm just too …too tired. The break was supposed to help, but the tiredness didn't go away. We're still fighting."

"Of course you are," Taylor shook her head. "I can't pretend to know what you're going through. Zeke and I have had our issues, but I know it's not the same. I know that it can be tempting for people at a distance to judge others and assume that there's some easy obvious answer, but I know it's never that simple. So I'm not likely to have any advice worthwhile, but if you want someone to talk about it to, then you can talk to me."

Gabriella smiled in relief. A year ago she would have politely thanked the woman and said no. Ever since coming to Georgia she'd never felt like she'd fit in anywhere or found comfort in friends of her own. But now she knew better than that. "It's not him. It's me."

"What's you?"

"The real problem. I mean, he made mistakes for sure, but he's been working on them. I'm the one who can't seem to change enough. I … I just know I'm going to feel not good enough for him again."

Taylor who was obviously listening, sipped her tea she reflected on what was said. "Why wouldn't you be good enough?"

"I'm not the naïve housewife he married twelve years ago. That's the wife he wants. That's the woman I don't want to go back to and I feel like the moment I go back I'll just fall right back into that pattern."

"So don't let yourself."

"That's easier said than done." Gabriella leaned back in her chair. "It's not that I can't forgive Troy. Of course, I can forgive him, just like he's forgiven me. I'm just so tired. You know? I've always needed Troy so much and I've always felt not good enough for him. Even now, I feel not good enough because I'm not strong enough to be with him the way I should be."

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes after Gabriella had finished. She felt exposed, a little self-conscious, but not the way she normally did when something about her true self was revealed.

"It's never easy." Taylor reached her hand over to offer comfort. "Troy loves you. Your daughter's look up to you. You are a strong independent woman who doesn't have a dependent bone in her body and you know what?" Taylor smiled. "It's okay. If you ask me, I think that's what he loves most about you."

Gabriella smiled as well as she brought her cup up to her lips.

After Taylor left Gabriella began cleaning up and getting ready for Piper and Chad to stop by. She felt better than she had the morning. A little more hopeful. As a result she tried to maintain the spirit, her mind filled with thoughts of Troy. No matter how much she tried to be reasonable about expectations, she just couldn't stop herself from wondering what was going to happen next.

What was going to happen to all of them? Now that there was a possibility she'd be unemployed she might have to move back in with Troy. For the first time, she actually admitted to herself how much she wanted to be with him.

But could she be with him? Was she strong enough?

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella let out a sigh as she propped the broom against the wall nearby. Now what?

She pulled the door open not entirely sure who she was expecting to see on the other side and instantly gasped in horror when she came face to face with Peterson Prescott.

"Oh dear god."

"Good afternoon," he said with a small smile. "I was worried I didn't have the right address."

Gabriella quickly pulled the ends of her robe closed tightly as she could only imagine what she looked like. Some kind of puffy eyed zombie who probably had a frosted flake in her hair. Oh god this was horrifying.

"Did you remove yourself from my project because of last night's rag debacle?"

It seemed so long ago. Her mind rushed back to that moment the embarrassment flooding her face. "I-um. No. Actually I didn't remove myself from the project."

"Then?"

"Then," Gabriella repeated not sure what to say. Her mouth opened and she brought a hand up to gently rub at the back of her neck.

"Am I not paying you enough?"

Gabriella eyes widen as she let her hand fall, "No, the pay is fine."

"Is it your Husband?" Mr. Prescott smiled, "I know you two are currently separated but from the sound of last night I thought a reconcilement was on the horizon."

Gabriella cheeks flared at the reminder of just how much Mr. Prescott had overheard. "Well, no. My husband isn't the problem either?"

Mr. Prescott adjusted his cuffs as he eyed her cautiously, "Mrs. Bolton, I get the sense there's something you're not telling me."

"Mr. Cross transferred me because I won't sleep with him." It came out in a rushed breath. She wasn't even sure he'd understood it clearly with how quickly she uttered it. However after a moment the frown on his face clearly said he had.

"I see."

It was all he said. Gabriella pulled the ends of her robe shut a little tighter. "I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary," he said tucking his hands into his pockets. "At least not from you anyway. Tell me, is there anything I do at this time?"

Gabriella's hand came up to her throat, "My husband's already dealt with that aspect of it."

Mr. Prescott nodded in understanding. "With all due respect, I believe I can do little bit more." Reaching into his back pocket he retrieved his wallet and removed a card. "Here, consider yourself a free agent."

Hesitantly Gabriella took the card from him holding it close to her chest. "I'm not sure I understand."

"You work directly for me."

"Oh," That sounded breathless, but she couldn't help herself. "I- I'm not sure I know what to say."

"Well," Mr. Prescott tucked his wallet back into his pocket. "I'd hoped that the rumors that I'd heard coming from Mr. Cross's affairs were false. Apparently I should listen to my associates a little bit more when they gossip."

To that Gabriella had nothing to say.

Mr. Prescott however, obviously didn't have that problem. "I hope that you and your husband are alright. I can imagine this was trying on your relationship especially at a time like this, when you're both so vulnerable."

"Yeah," Gabriella let out a labored sigh, "It didn't help, that's for sure."

Mr. Prescott smiled again and reached for his wallet a second time. "Here," he said handing another card. "My wife and I have small get away that located not far from here. When we went through our little separation we spent a week up there. There's no internet, distractions or phone service." He nodded as she took the card. "My wife says I'm a workaholic."

"Oh I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you can," he said obviously not a man who heard rejection. Ever. "You have supreme talent at restoration and a grave understanding of people and what they need. The work I've seen at Seymour is fantastic. I was going to hire Mr. Cross my future endeavors."

Gabriella looked up at him more than sure her mouth was hanging open.

"Call my secretary and make the arrangements. Take care of your family and then come back ready to work. I have a few more properties in mind for restoration and you and you're husband make quite the team. I'd love to get in contract with him as well."

Speechless Gabriella nodded as she now held two cards in her hand. "Thank you."

Mr. Prescott smiled and held up his hand offering a small wave. The act was so strange Gabriella made a face and turned to see both her girls standing in the living both watching this man in their doorway with wonder.

"Enjoy you're weekend ladies."

"Bye," her girls said in unison.

Gabriella smiled as she said her goodbyes as well and then closed the door. She looked down at the two card in her hands. She felt flushed, excited, overwhelmed and the only person she wanted to talk to was Troy. But he wasn't there.

Later that evening the girls were seated in front of the television watching a movie Piper had brought with her and Gabriella was at the kitchen counter with her laptop. When the doorbell rang Gabriella managed to overcome a flare of anxiety and get up to answer the door. Flooded with relief when Troy was on the other side.

Troy started at her. He wore a T-shirt and pair of blue worn out jeans with a rip in the left knee. His face was stretched far more than normal, dark shadows rested under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. He looked terrible and wonderful and exactly like Troy. Every feeling and instinct in her body and heart reached out toward him in absolute need.

"Hey," he said in a low whisper.

"Hey," she replied just as softly.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you or tried to push you into something too fast."

"You didn't-"

Troy held up his hand to stop her. "I know I did. I was just so excited. I've wanted you back so much for so long that I wasn't thinking about how fast we were moving. But I promise I can be patient. I'll wait as long as you need. I love you, Gabriella. I know how hard it is. I know how tired we both are. But baby, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I'm the one that's sorry," she brought her hands up to her chest. "I resented you, because you had something that was yours and I felt like I had nothing."

"Baby-"

"No," Gabriella held up her hand this time. "Let me finish this." Gabriella glanced behind her as she eyes the three girls still gathered by the television. Quickly she motioned for him to take a step back and she joined him outside on the front steps, quietly half shutting the door behind her.

"For a long a while I thought I wasn't good enough for you."

"Stop it," Troy said with a warning in voice. "I want you to believe me one day. I want you to know for sure how strong you are and sweet and brave and beautiful you are to me." His hands came up to cup either side of her face so that he could hold her gaze.

"I do believe you," Gabriella raised her hands to cover his on her face and was momentarily blinded by tears. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Troy's thumbs softly caressed her cheeks as he watched her carefully under the dim lighting of the front porch. "So…Is this the end of us or what?" He looked like someone had punched him in gut as soon as he said the words out loud.

"I love you, Troy." She said lowering his hands from her face and taking them both in hers. "I still love you. I never stopped either. And I know I'm too tired and not strong enough to fight all my old struggles, but I think the real fright has already been won. And the rest I don't have to do alone. I know that now."

Troy was quiet for a moment, "What does this mean?"

Gabriella brought a hand up to wipe at a stray strand of hair from her temple. "It means, you were right about Jason. He was a sleaze ball, and I just wanted a shot at something that was mine so bad I didn't care."

"That's not comforting."

Gabriella bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't do something without resorting to something like that."

"I think I finally…" she paused for a moment as she rested her hands on his chest. "I think I finally see it. So I want to love you all the way. If you'll help me. If you'll do this with me. If we can really do this together."

When the words finally processed, he made another one of those strangled sounds and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I know we still have some work to do. I know we're never going to be perfectly fixed, so I need to stop expecting that. We can still go to counseling for a while, if that's okay with you. But I want to be your wife again. All the way. I want us to live together again. I love you and I want to talk to you all the time and I want to spend evening with you and make pancakes with you and the girls."

He was shuddering against her, beneath her hands. She'd never once in her life seen him like this. If she hadn't known it before, there was no way to deny it now. This man felt deeply. He loved her deeply. And all the depth and power of his passion and devotion was focused on her, was given to her.

Finally Gabriella pulled away from the hug he'd incased her in. "Maybe, if you want to talk about it some more we could go inside. And if you weren't busy tonight, maybe you could sleep over?"

"How does pancakes sound for breakfast," he said gently rubbing the small of her back.

"Amazing," Gabriella as she began to pull him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight months later.

When Gabriella woke up, it was still dark in the room, but it must have been early morning. It felt like she'd been asleep for hours. She was still snuggled up against Troy, and his arms were still wrapped around her. She shifted a little, but his arms didn't loosen. She tried to raise her head to look at the clock, but Troy mumbled something under his breath and gathered her against him even more tightly.

Rolling her eyes, she gave up on the clock. It was Sunday, and it didn't matter what time it was. No one had anywhere to be today. And what a feeling that was.

Relaxing against him, she let one of her hands run down his spine then up again until she could caress his head. It felt natural, completely inevitable. She always loved the feel of his body against hers. Loved passing her hand over as he relaxed against her.

Troy's body was as hot as a radiator, he seemed to be pulsing with heat. He was completely relaxed except for the tightness of his embrace and the hardness of his morning erection. As she trailed her fingers down his back again a slow smile pulling at her lips as she slipped her hand under his pajama pants and giving his bottom and firm squeeze.

"Woman, was last night not enough?"

Gabriella jerked at the sudden comment. He'd been asleep when she woke up, she was certain of it. But sometime in the midst of her caresses he awoke.

"It's the hormones," she said with a small smile.

"I don't recall all these hormones when you were pregnant the first time." he said tilting his head and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Gabriella inhaled sharply as her body had already begun to respond to the feel of him against her. And as she mouthed the sensitive skin of her throat, sucking lightly at her pulse point, she moaned in naked pleasure.

"Are you seriously complaining about having sex?"

Troy let out a chuckle as he gently pushed her from her side to her back. His hands sliding under her oversized t-shirt she wore to bed and he stroked the swell of her belly and then reached up to cup her breast. "Hell no."

She pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, her tongue tangling with his. They quickly worked on removing what little of their clothes they wore and as soon as he could he lined up at her entrance and sunk in slowly.

Troy made a think sound of pleasure and pressed his face against her neck, his hips working in small, unconscious pumps even as he tried to even out his breathing.

Gabriella hugged him close, holding the back of his head with both hands. The penetration was tight but deeply pleasurable, and Troy's instinctive motion sent jolts of sensation rippling out.

After a minute, she started to squirm and she lowered her hands to clutch his ass. "What are you waiting for?"

"Smart ass."

Troy kept his rhythm steady, his eyes never left her face and she couldn't seem to look away either. Because of their earlier lovemaking he was more controlled this time. His skin was slightly damped with perspiration, and the muscles of his arms and neck were clenched with a primal sort of tension. But his rhythm didn't falter as they moved together under the covers.

Troy rocked into her until she came. Then he lifted her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waists his hands holding her up to him as he continued to rock into her.

Eventually, Gabriella was drenched in sweat and gasping desperately, but her hips still pumped up against Troy's eagerly. The only sounds in the room were the jiggling of the bed, the faint slapping of their bodies together, and the mingled texture of their breathing. But as Troy accelerated his rhythm, working her inside more urgently, she started to make sobbing sounds as she built towards about orgasm.

Troy was finally reaching the edge of his control, and the obvious strain on his face and in his clenched body pushed Gabriella even closer to the release. She loved the way he made her feel, but loved even more when he revealed how much she pleased him, how much he wanted her, needed her.

"Gabriella," Troy rasped," falling out of rhythm as his head jerked to the side. "Baby."

Gabriella arched up, crying out as spasms of pleasure sliced through her. Then she clawed at his arms as he froze inside her, his body clenched as tight as a fist.

"Oh Troy," she gasped.

He let out a thick, rough groan as he jerked his hips helplessly against hers. His face flooded with a rush of intense pleasure. He pulsed inside her as he came, and then he collapsed on to the side of her careful not to crush her.

"That should hold you down for a while."

Gabriella let out a small laugh between pants of breath as she turned her face to watch him. "Please, as if you have anything else to do."

Troy let out a laugh as he reached for his watch from the nearby nightstand, "I'll have you know my used and abused body has to get up and make pancakes in half an hour."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shifted so she was now laying on her side resting her hand on Troy's bare chest. "It must be so rough being you in a house filled with demanding women."

Troy let out a breath as he brought a hand up and wiped his brow. "Don't remind me. But, as soon as that little guy is out here, the odds of family night finally being a Marvel movie instead of a pony movie greatly improve."

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "You know what won't be for a while."

"Don't care, it's in the foreseeable future! Football games, baseball practice ..." Troy smiled as he brought his hands up and placed them behind his head. "No tea parties this time around."

"Right, like you don't enjoy being their perfect man?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No man will ever measure up to their daddy."

The dopy smile that took over his features made her heart swell.

"I'm pretty great aren't I?"

Gabriella huffed and rolled on her to her back.

Troy followed holding himself up over her as he looked down at her, his left hand resting on the swell of her belly.

"Seeing you like this just makes me want to bury myself so deep inside you." He murmured a wicked grin on his face. "You have no idea how tempting it is to keep you naked and in this bed. Pregnant and sexual satisfied."

Gabriella smiled. "You know you'd still have to feed me?"

"I know."

"And Mr. Prescott might break down the door and murder you for keeping me away from work."

Troy let out a chuckle as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her tummy. "Good point."

At that Gabriella let out a laugh and then signed as she lifted a hand and shifted it through his sex tousled hair. "We should shower and get dress before the girls get up."

"Together?" he said hopeful.

"Probably better if we didn't," she smirked as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Come on, let's get a move on."

Troy let out a suffered sigh as he began to get up, "fine, but don't you go giving me the sexy eyes after you've had my pancakes."

"No promises," she said getting up from the bed slowly, "these days watching you open the milk makes me want to ride you on top of the kitchen table."

Troy groaned as he reached across the bed and pulled her back into it.

"Troy-"

"This is your fault," he mumbled covering her mouth with his as he pushed back into the bed.

Hope you enjoyed this short story. Be on the lookout May 27th for my newest Fanfic titled, **When He Calls**. Please remember that all things punkpoet69 can be followed on my website where I blog about fanfics, writing, publishing and life in general.

Links can be found on my profile.


End file.
